As Aventuras dos Marotos
by Gabrielle Cebaretti
Summary: Romances, traições, piadas, brigas, Marotos, Lily Evans e Comensais da Morte... Tudo está nesta fanfic escrita por ANA GOEDERT e revisada por mim.
1. Férias de Verão

**Capítulo Um - Férias de Verão**

* * *

Já era quase meia-noite, um menino de cabelos negros bagunçados, olhos castanhos e corpo atlético estava sentado na escrivaninha do seu quarto. Em cima desta havia apenas uma pena, um pote de tinta e um pergaminho. Ele olhava o pergaminho pensando em o que escrever.

_Caro Sirius,_

_Gostaria que você viesse passar as férias de verão aqui em casa. Já falei com meus pais e nem preciso lhe dizer a resposta. Venha logo! Aluado vem hoje mesmo. Rabicho não poderá vir, mas teremos um campo de quadribol atrás da minha casa para termos o que fazer já que nosso "querido" Rabicho não virá (e isso me deixa realmente magoado, já que não poderei atormentá-lo). Se tiver notícias de Lily me avise!_

_Ps: Lave bem esses pêlos, não quero pulgas em minha casa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_  
James Potter_

x

_James,_

_Estou a caminho. Nem precisei perguntar a meus pais, você sabe como minha querida mãezinha é, quanto mais tempo ela ficar longe de mim, melhor.  
Pode ter certeza que vai ser legal jogar quadribol com você, mas você não sabe como me dói essa notícia de que Rabicho não poderá ir._

_Quanto a Lily, com certeza avisarei._

_  
Fique tranqüilo, sou um cachorro de classe, sei cuidar das minahs pulgas._

_Sirius Black_

x

James dormiu logo após ler a carta de Sirius. Ele acordou de manhã com um estampido vindo do lado de fora de sua casa. Abriu a janela apavorado, pois não estavam em tempos bons. Um bruxo das trevas estava provocando pânico no mundo bruxo, por isso seus pais haviam colocado proteções em toda a casa. Mas não era nenhum bruxo das trevas, era apenas Sirius, um garoto alto, com cabelos pretos elegantemente jogados no rosto.

- Sirius, espere um pouco, tenho que tirar as proteções da casa... – falou James.

- Olá Sirius! – exclamou Remo, sua aparência era de cansaço, como sempre, à efeito da licantropia.

- Mas que absurdo! – começou Sirius – James Potter e Remo Lupin, como se atrevem? Eu sou o melhor amigo de vocês e tenho que esperar aqui fora mesmo sendo convidado? Veja só seu veadinho...  
- Também senti saudades suas Almofadinhas – falou James, rindo – E já te falei que não é um veado, é um _c-e-r-v-o_. Já estou descendo...

Não demorou muito e o Sr. e a Sra. Potter já estavam de pé tirando as proteções da casa, pois tinham Sirius como um filho e estavam ansiosos por sua chegada. Depois de todos os cumprimentos, os três marotos foram para o quarto de James. Sirius estava calado, apenas assentindo para o que os amigos falavam. Os dois amigos perceberam isso.

- O que houve Sirius? – James perguntou.  
- Essa cara não quer dizer coisa boa... – murmurou Remo.  
- Sentem-se aí, preciso contar uma coisa à vocês... – Sirius falou, deixando Remo e James preocupados.

Após os meninos se sentarem Sirius continuou.

- Estava eu lá, desembarcando do trem, lindo, maravilhoso, olhando as garotas babando por mim...  
- Para de enrolar e fala logo! - exclamou James.  
- Aluado, segura o veadinho senão eu não termino de contar tão cedo - pediu Sirius.  
- É _cervo, _não veado – James falou, irritado.  
- Que seja, Lily marcou um encontro com o Ranhoso - contou Sirius.  
- O QUE? – falou James, com um grito - Isso é um absurdo! Ele xinga ela e ela marca um encontro com ele? Podia até ser com o Sirius, mas o Ranhoso?  
- Agradeço o seu comentário – falou Sirius, prendendo o riso.  
- Não tem graça! - exclamou James.

x

Quando Sirius contou-lhes era meio dia. Agora já estava escurecendo e James continuava reclamando.

- Mas isso é um absurdo, uma calamidade pública...  
- AGORA CHEGA! – gritou Sirius.

James olhou assustado para Sirius.

- Olha James, se você acha mesmo isso tudo que você está falando a tarde toda, então manda logo uma carta pra ruiva expressando todos os seus sentimentos – aconselhou Remo.

- Eu não estou falando isso a tarde toda - falou James na defensiva.  
- Claro que não... Deu tempo do Sirius dormir às três da tarde e acordar as seis e você ainda não calou a boca - disse Remo.  
- Porque você não se tranca no banheiro e abre seu _coraçãozinho_ para as paredes? É, senta no _troninho_ e diz tudo que te incomoda! Não reprima sua raiva – falou Sirius, muito rapidamente.

Por um momento os três ficaram em silêncio, depois começaram a rir.

- Desculpem, é que eu_ realmente _gosto dela.  
- Percebemos - responderam Sirius e Remo em uníssono.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até James continuar os resmungos...

- Mas cara, isso não é possível...  
- James Potter, pega a sua vassoura, coloca o _bumbum_ nela, dá impulso e _voa borboleta_! – falou Sirius, interrompendo-o.  
- Mas eu vou sozinho? – perguntou James.

- Se depender de mim não - falou Sirius, andando em direção ao pequeno armário onde James guardava as vassouras. Mas se virou no meio do caminho para olhar para Remo. Ele não gostava muito de aventuras.

- O que posso dizer? – o garoto perguntou.  
- Que vai é claro – falou Sirius.  
- Por favor – pediu James, com uma expressão esperançosa.  
- Ok – falou Remo, desanimado.  
James saiu fazendo festa pelo quarto de tanta felicidade.  
- Meu Merlin, para com isso veadinho! Quer acordar sua mãe e seu pai? Aí eu quero ver como a gente vai fazer pra ir atrás da Lily... – falou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos de uma vez. Antes que eu mude de idéia – falou Remo, pegando uma vassoura no armário.

Os três marotos foram até o quintal com suas vassouras. Eram dez da noite e os pais de James estavam dormindo. Eles teriam que chegar em casa no dia seguinte até as sete da manhã se quisessem chegar vivos ao sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Quando os três se preparavam para dar impulso Sirius perguntou:

- Por acaso você sabe onde a Lily mora, Pontas?

- Não acredito! – exclamou James – Droga, agora não vamos mais...

James estava prestes à uma crise de choro, até que Remo falou:

- Eu sei onde ela mora!

Sabe? – James animou-se.  
- Eu tinha me esquecido – falou Sirius batendo na própria testa - Nosso amiguinho Aluado andou dando uns amassos na Lara, e eles estão se correspondendo por cartas. Ela está na casa da Lily - explicou Sirius.  
- Já falei para você parar com isso Almofadinhas, eu não peguei ninguém – falou Remo, irritado.  
- Tudo bem se você pegou ela, a Lara é bonita – James pronunciou a última palavra muito indiscretamente.  
Você sossega esse peito corno aí veadinho, que seu papo é Lily Evans – falou Sirius.

- É _cervo_! – exclamou James.  
Os dois foram discutindo se era veado ou cervo a viagem inteira, até que finalmente Remo parou.

- Já chegamos? – perguntou James.  
- Não – respondeu Remo.  
- Então porque paramos? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Vai chover – Remo falou, apontando para uma nuvem escura bem acima deles.  
- Melhor lançarmos um feitiço impermeável – sugeriu Sirius.  
- Concordo – falou Remo, logo depois apontando para si mesmo e murmurando _Impervius._

Apenas Sirius e Remo usaram o feitiço, pois James estava com tanta pressa que não quis parar. Não demorou muito e a chuva começou a cair.

- James, pelo amor de Melin, você quer morrer? – perguntou Remo, vendo o garoto já ensopado.  
- Nada me importa – James retrucou - Só quero ver Lily...  
- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso mas Aluado tem toda a razão – falou Sirius.

Remo parou em frente a uma casa branca bastante florida. James percebeu que havia uma luz acesa, o que não era comum. Lily Evans nunca passaria de sua hora de dormir, era certinha demais para isso. Mas podia ser sua irmã, ele sabia que ela tinha uma. Os três pareciam estar pensando a mesma coisa.  
Quando ouviram um barulho dentro da casa resolveram se esconder atrás da uma outra casa, que ficava logo ali ao lado. De lá se tinha uma vista perfeita para a entrada da casa de Lily.

- Cadê você Severo? – perguntou Lily, em frente a casa.  
- Estou aqui – respondeu Snape a poucos metros da casa.  
James fez menção de ir até lá.

- Nem pense nisso – falou Sirius, puxando o garoto pela camisa.  
- Eu consigo azará-lo daqui – falou James.  
- Mas não vai! – exclamou Remo.  
Lily e Snape falavam muito baixo, impossibilitando os marotos de ouvirem sua conversa. James levantou-se e dessa vez Sirius e Remo não conseguiram segurá-lo.

- James, não faça isso! – gritou Sirius.

Era tarde.

- Evans – falou James atrás de Lily.  
- Até que enfim você me chamou pelo sobrenome...JAMES? – a garota se surpreendeu – Sirius? Lupin? O que vocês...  
- Você poderia ter me avisado que estava com ele, assim eu não te perseguiria. Não teria me arrastado nem implorado, teria te deixado em paz... – começou James.  
- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

A chuva estava caindo mais densamente agora e James parecia não a sentir. Lily estava assustada com as palavras que o maroto lhe dizia e também por vê-lo ali na chuva, obviamente vindo para vê-la. E Snape parecia se divertir com a situação. Então duas meninas saíram de dentro da casa. Uma era Lara, loira, com olhos cor de mel e um corpo escultural. A outra era completamente ao contrário. Era muito branca como Lara mas seus cabelos eram pretos e seus olhos verdes. Os três marotos não a conheciam.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou Lara, surpresa com a aglomeração de pessoas na entrada da casa – Remo? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Lara – falou Remo, ruborizando – É que...

- Entrem, os pais e a irmã de Lily não estão – a garota continuava assustada, agora percebendo que Sirius e James também estavam ali.

Sirius e Remo entraram, mas James ficou do lado de fora, era visível que ele estava chorando. Snape já havia ido quando James entrou na casa. Remo e Sirius já estavam lá, sentados em um sofá tomando um chocolate quente. James estava calado.

– Potter você está bem? - perguntou Lily, cuidadosa.  
- O que você acha? – James respondeu, ríspido.

Ele saiu em direção ao quintal, montando em sua vassoura. Remo o seguiu.

- James não seja estúpido! – ele falou – Esse lugar não é tão longe da casa de seus pais, podemos esperar a chuva passar e depois nós vamos. Por mais incrível que pareça devemos ficar aqui.

- Venha aqui – a menina de cabelos pretos falou, puxando James pelo braço e enrolando-o em uma toalha. Ele não estava sentindo nada, nem sequer sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele se sentou no sofá, sua cabeça doía muito e ele viu a imagem de Lily se extinguindo. Ele abriu o olho e percebeu a claridade em que estava.

- James? – Lily perguntou. Ela parecia assustada. Ele percebeu que estava deitado em um sofá e ela como outros rostos, olhavam para ele.

- Lily... – James falou mas saiu apenas um murmúrio rouco.

James conseguiu se sentar, apesar da dor Tiago latejante em sua cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.  
- Você desmaiou de repente – Lara respondeu - Ficamos todos muito preocupados.  
James viu de esguelha Lily se afastar do grupo e se dirigir para fora da casa.

– A chuva parou, acho melhor irmos – Remo sugeriu.  
James assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando James se levantou os outros dois já estavam montados em suas vassouras. Ele se despediu das duas meninas e quando se virou deu de cara com Lily.

– Potter eu não sei de onde você tirou essa história de que estou com Snape, ele é apenas um bom amigo e...  
– Lily Evans, peço sinceras desculpas por ter entrado desta maneira em sua casa, com licença.  
Dizendo isso se retirou. Lily ficou chocada. Primeiro ele a chama pelo nome todo, como apenas sua mãe fazia nos momentos de raiva, depois a trata com cordialidade. E nem sequer tenta beijá-la. Nem um beijo na bochecha! O que aconteceu com ele? Ela ficou se perguntando.

Os três chegaram em casa e se enfiaram embaixo das cobertas para fingir que estavam dormindo, assim pegaram no sono.

Três dias se passaram após essa conversa e James ainda não estava em seu estado normal, como Sirius e Remo tentavam animá-lo, acabaram esquecendo que era noite de lua cheia.  
- O que vou fazer? Não posso me transformar em sua casa! – Remo perguntou, pela centésima vez.  
- Vamos achar um jeito – James falou.  
- Acho que devíamos te levar daqui – falou Sirius.  
- E me levaria para onde? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu vi uma floresta perto da casa de Lily...  
- Ficou louco de vez? E se ela aparecer lá? – James falou, discordando.  
- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... – começou Remo.  
- Alguém tem uma idéia melhor? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não – respondeu James a contragosto.  
- E se eu me transformar em cima da vassoura? – perguntou Remo, apavorado.  
- Aí a gente te joga pra baixo – brincou Sirius.  
- Vamos logo de uma vez – pediu Remo.

Os três pegaram suas vassouras rapidamente e começaram a voar. Não podiam esperar muito, sabiam que não demoraria a tardar e a Lua começaria a aparecer. Conseguiram chegar antes da Lua Cheia na floresta. James não escondia a preocupação com Lily.

A Lua mudou e Remo começou a se transformar, Sirius e James também. A noite foi longa, James e Sirius conseguiram fazer com que Remo não saisse da floresta e nem se machucasse muito. Os três já estavam saindo da floresta quando viram Lily olhando para dentro da floresta. Do outro lado desta, para desespero de James, Snape ia andando.

- Achei que você não viria. O que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou Lily.

James já esperava um beijo entre eles, o que não aconteceu.

- É que eu não poderei estudar com você nessas férias... – Snape falou, tristonho.

- Porque não? – a garota perguntou.

- Lucius me convidou para passar as férias na casa dele.

- Que ótimo – começou Lily, irônica – Depois de passar esse tempo todo esperando você para estudar comigo é isso que recebo. Eu devia ter ido fazer uma visita pro Potter...

- Me desculpe Lily, mas é que eu não tenho amigos...

- Não tem amigos? O que você acha que eu te considero? – Lily começava a se irritar.

- Mas eu não quero ser só seu amigo Lils. Vai comigo a casa de Lucius...

- Não Snape. Lucius não é uma boa amizade. Mas Sirius, Remo...

- E seu amado _Potter_, não é? – interrompeu-a Snape.

- Por favor não diga isso dessa forma, ele não é tão...

- Tão o que? Para de negar a si mesma que não gosta dele, Lily. Está estampado na sua cara.

- E seu eu gostar Snape? O que isso tem haver? Eu quero que você seja meu ami...  
- Não diz isso Lily. Você não sabe o quanto me dói quando fala assim...  
- Quer saber Snape, estou cansada de você.  
Ela saiu dali, mas não tinha sequer água nos olhos.

Os três marotos saíram dali após o término da cena.

* * *

Esta fanfic não é de minha autoria, infelizmente. (Eu adoraria ter idéias como estas!!)

Ela foi escrita por **Ana Goedert** e eu estou apenas editando e postando-a aqui no .

Espero que vocês gostem e deixem REVIEWS!

Beijinhos

* * *


	2. Em Hogwarts Novamente

**Capítulo Dois – Em Hogwarts Novamente**

* * *

Duas semanas haviam passado, o humor de James se elevara claramente após ter ouvido a conversa entre Snape e Lily. Os pais de James já haviam ido comprar seus materiais e vestes novas para Hogwarts e hoje, dia 1° de setembro, eles iriam a mais um ano de marotagens.

– Vamos logo com isso vocês três – o Sr. Potter gritou.

Sirius, Remo e James vinham com suas malas e logo atrás a Sra. Potter andava, reclamando:

- Pela primeira vez nos atrasamos!

- Não é para tanto mãe, está tudo bem... É só entrarmos no trem e ele partirá.

- Você descobriu isso sozinho ou o Remo te contou? – zoou Sirius.  
- Engraçadinho.

Falando isso James se virou a tempo de ver Walburga, mãe de Sirius levando Régulo para a estação. Ele percebeu que ela olhou para Sirius mas o ignorou. James não podia correr o risco de ver o amigo chateado pelo resto do dia, então puxou o amigo para o Expresso.

- Tchau mãe – falou James, dando um beijo na mãe - Se cuidem, tá?  
– Vocês também! – falou a Sra. Potter, agora abraçando seu segundo filho, Sirius.  
– Não aprontem muito – pediu o Sr. Potter.  
– Isso será impossível – sussurou Sirius para James.  
- Vamos logo – falou James, saíndo do abraço da mãe de James.

Já no Expresso, os meninos estavam conversando em uma cabine...

- Onde será que está a Lily? – perguntou James, se aconchegando na poltrona.  
- Aqui do lado, Pontas – falou Sirius, apontando para o compartimento ao lado.

James deu um pulo da poltrona e olhou assustado para a direção que Sirius havia apontado. E era verdade, Lily estava sentada com as amigas, Lara e Juliana, na cabine ao lado da deles.

- Olha ali o Pedro – falou Remo, puxando o amigo gordinho para dentro da cabine.

Os quatro marotos (na verdade três, porque James não tirava os olhos de Lily a não ser quando ela olhava – aí ele ruborizava e desviava o olhar) foram conversando e rindo durante toda a viagem.

- Chegamos – falou Remo - Já dá pra ver o castelo daqui.

– Menos mal, já estava com fome – falou James.  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Pontas... Será possível que você só pensa em comer? – perguntou Sirius.

Claro que foi uma ironia, pois James sequer comia direito. Eles pegaram seus malões e saíram da cabine. No Salão Principal, o Chapéu Seletor falou toda aquela ladainha e as crianças, tremendo, foram selecionadas para suas devidas casas.

Percebendo a fome dos alunos, Dumbledore se levantou e falou, com um largo sorriso no rosto:

- Podem atacar.

- Isso que é diretor! – exclamou Sirius.

Todos comeram muito e depois foram para o Salão Comunal. A maioria dos alunos já se preparava para dormir, cansados pela viagem. Remo era um deles. Mas Sirius e James não.

- O que vamos fazer esse ano? – perguntou James para Sirius, se acomodando em uma poltrona perto da lareira.  
- Do que você tá falando? – perguntou Sirius, se sentando na poltrona em frente.  
- Do aniversário do Aluado...  
– Por Merlin! Eu me esqueci, é na semana que vem!

- Ei, Evans! – chamou James.  
- O que foi Potter? – perguntou a menina, já na escada para o dormitório com as amigas.  
– Quero saber se vocês querem ajudar a gente a preparar a festa do Remo...

- É claro que nós vamos ajudar, não é? – perguntou Lara às amigas.  
- Claro! Remo merece! – exclamou Lily.  
- Eu também concordo – falou Juliana - O que posso fazer?  
- Vamos dividir as tarefas... Eu cuido dos doces.  
- No tanto que você não os coma antes da festa... – falou Juliana, arrancando risadas de todos.  
- Agora você me magoou profundamente – dramatizou Sirius.  
- Eu cuido da comida – se ofereceu Lara.  
- Deixem as bebidas comigo! – falou Juliana.  
- Parece que sobrou a decoração para os vocês dois – falou Sirius, piscando para James por trás de Lily.  
- Por mim tudo bem – falou Lily.  
- Por mim... – começou James.  
- Tudo ótimo até demais... – completaram os três juntos, rindo da cara de James.

Assim eles subiram para seus dormitórios e caíram no sono. No dia seguinte, James acordou tão cedo que ficou até espantado. Resolveu então que iria ao Corujal mandar uma carta para seus pais, avisando que Remo estava bem, pois como seus pais sabiam do "problema peludo" de Remo, ficavam preocupados. Ele abriu seu malão bagunçado, pegou seu uniforme e o vestiu. Após escrever a carta, foi em direção ao Corujal. Chegando lá, para sua surpresa (e satisfação) encontrou Lily encostada no peitoral da janela, olhando para o lago.

- Olá, Lily – ele falou, a surpreendendo.  
- É _Evans_ – ela falou.  
- Eu sei... – ele falou, se aproximando dela e passando seu braço por suas costas. Agora ele entendia o porque de ela estar ali tão estupefa  
Ele se aproximou dela passou seu braço por trás, em suas costas, e ficou encostado no peitoral da janela. Agora ele entendia o porque dela estar ali estar tão estupefata.

- Isso é muito lindo – ele falou.  
- É tão sereno – ela falou, com uma voz calma.

O sol estava aparecendo, refletindo majestoso no lago. Eles mantiveram-se ali olhando a paisagem. James a soltou depois de um tempo e pegou sua coruja. Ele não percebeu, mas Lily o observava. Ele fez carinho na coruja, prendeu o pergaminho em sua pata e depois lhe desejou uma boa viagem.

- Muito lindo, Pontas – Lily falou.  
- Gosto de corujas – ele falou, se virando para ela.  
- Porque seu apelido é Pontas? – ela perguntou curiosa - Te conheço a tanto tempo e nem sei o motivo do seu apelido...  
- Você não iria querer saber, acredite em mim – falou James.

A menina deu de ombros. James não conseguiu se controlar, sozinho com Lily e ainda depois de ver uma paisagem tão romântica, ele perguntou:

- Lily, o que você acha de ir comigo...  
- Eu não vou sair com você Potter.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em nós irmos só visitar o Hagrid, estou com saudades dele... – ele improvisou.  
- Já que é pra isso... Tudo bem – ela falou, abrindo um sorriso, que foi retribuido por James.

Eles saíram do Corujal e caminharam juntos até o Salão Comunal, em silêncio, pois James não ousava abrir a boca. "Vai que ela desiste, é melhor ficar calado", ele pensava. Chegando ao Salão, cada um foi para seu dormitório.

Quando James entrou no quarto, pensou em acordar Sirius e Remo, mas ele conhecia muito bem Sirius e sabia que ele era capaz de falar alguma coisa a esse respeito para Lily, e ela poderia cancelar o "encontro". Se encostou na janela e ficou lá até os outros levantarem e se arrumarem. E então saíram em rumo do primeiro dia de aulas.

* * *

**Yuufu e Drunkness' Lady, obrigada por ler! Beijinhos  
**

* * *


	3. Visita à Hagrid

**Terceiro Capítulo: Visita à Hagrid**

* * *

O sol já estava quase se ponto e James estava sentado sozinho embaixo de uma árvore bem em frente ao lago. Ele estava pensando em Lily e esperando ela chegar para irem à casa de Hagrid. Ele ouviu passos e olhou para o lado, pensando que era Lily. Mas não era, Snape estava andando em sua direção com a varinha levantada. James não teve tempo de se defender.

- SECTUM... – começou Snape.

- EXPELLIARMUS – exclamou Lily, que vinha correndo em direção a James.

- Você não acha feio atacar um adversário desarmado, _Ranhoso_? – perguntou Lily.

- Vamos Lily... – falou James a puxando.

O feitiço de Lily fez Snape voar para longe. Agora James e Lily caminhavam para a cabana de Hagrid.

- Obrigado, Lily. Não sei o que aconteceria se você não tivesse me defendido – falou James.

- Tudo bem... – falou Lily, meio corada.

Chegando na porta da cabana, James bateu na porta mas ninguém atendeu.

- Ele não está, Potter – deduziu Lily.  
- Será que você poderia me chamar de James ou Pontas? Por favor, Evans... – pediu James.

- Tá, _Pontas –_ falou Lily – Será que ele está na floresta?

- Não sei... Vamos lá ver.

Os dois se embrenharam no meio da floresta.

- Droga – falou James, depois de algumas voltas na floresta – Acho melhor sairmos daqui, não achamos ele...

- Acho que tem alguém aqui – sussurrou Lily.

- Abaixa! – exclamou James.

James se jogou na frente de Lily, sendo atingindo no braço por uma flecha.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – berrou Hagrid – Minha nossa, acertei você James!

Falado isso, Hagrid o pegou no colo e o levou para a cabana. Ele colocou o garoto na cama gigante que havia dentro desta.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Lily, preocupada – É melhor procurarmos Madame Pomfrey.

- Não, ela não sabe como tirar o veneno do corpo dele – falou Hagrid.

- VENENO? – gritou James, enquanto Lily fazia uma careta de pavor.

- Calma, eu sei como resolver – falou Hagrid, calmo – Acho melhor você voltar para o castelo, Lily. Já está muito tarde...

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui para ajudar – falou Lily, e Hagrid assentiu com a cabeça.

Hagrid retirou a flecha do braço de James.

- Ele está com febre... – sussurrou Lily, apavorada.

- Molhe esse pano e vá colocando na cabeça dele para baixar a febre. Do resto eu cuido – falou Hagrid.

Lily tremia enquanto colocava o pano da cabeça dele.

- Lily, fica calma... – Hagrid falou.

James, meio inconsciente, só conseguia pensar em Lily, tremendo ali. Ela estava com medo de _perdê-lo_? Seria isso possível?

Algum tempo depois Hagrid deu uma poção para James, que ficou bom na hora. O céu já estava um breu, então eles decidiram deixar a conversa com Hagrid para um outro dia e voltar ao castelo.

- Obrigado pela flechada – brincou James.

- Sempre que quiser – falou Hagrid, rindo.

- E obrigado por cuidar de mim.

- Não agradeça a mim, agradeça à Lily, ela cuidou bem mais de você do que eu – falou Hagrid, fazendo a ruiva corar.

Os dois saíram da cabana e andaram até o lago, parando um pouco para contemplar as estrelas.

- É lindo, não é? – falou James.

- Muito.

James foi se aproximando de Lily. Ela se deixou levar, embriagada pelo perfume doce do maroto. Seu lábios estavam quase se encostando, quando foram interrompidos...

- Ei, James! – exclamou Sirius.

Os dois se afastaram imediatamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou James, mau-humorado.

- Precisamos conversar. Com licença, Senhorita Evans – falou Sirius puxando o amigo pelo braço e arrastando-o até o Salão Comunal.

* * *

Beijinhos **Thaty**!


	4. Aniversário de Remo

**Quarto Capítulo - Aniversário de Remo**

* * *

Já no Salão Comunal...

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James.

- Esquecemos que alguém terá que distrair o Aluado...

- Acho que a Lara dá um jeito nisso – falou James, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Nisso a garota desce do dormitório, carregada de livros.

- Olá meninos – ela falou.

- Oi, Lara – falou Sirius – Olha, você pode distrair o Remo pra gente no dia da festa?

- Claro – falou ela, inocentemente – Agora tenho que ir para a biblioteca.

No caminho da biblioteca, ela esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão, derrubando todos os livros. Só depois percebeu em quem tinha esbarrado...

- Me desculpe, eu não te vi – falou Remo, ajudando a menina a se levantar.

- Ok, você quer ir para a biblioteca comigo? – perguntou ela.

- Claro – falou Remo, pegando os livros caídos no chão.

Chegando lá os dois se sentaram em uma mesa no fundo.

- Já volto - Lara falou, saindo da mesa, provavelmente para pegar um livro.

Remo abriu o caderno da garota para ver umas anotações, mas em uma página ele percebeu que havia um envelope escrito "Remo J. Lupin". Ele não conteve a curiosidade e o abriu.

"Caro Remo,

Eu sei que talvez meu amor por você nunca seja correspondido, mas não posso correr o risco de te perder. Não sei qual é o segredo que você esconde, mas isso não importa para mim. Um dia eu criarei coragem e te entregarei essa carta..."

Ele fechou a carta e a colocou no mesmo lugar onde estava. Depois saiu da biblioteca. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela gostava dele do mesmo jeito que ele gostava dela... Mas de qualquer jeito, não poderiam ficar juntos, nunca. Tudo por causa desse seu "problema peludo". Ele poderia machucá-la...

Ele adentrou o Salão Comunal e foi direto para seu quarto. Sirius o seguiu, deixando James sozinho no sofá. Remo começou a chutar tudo

- Seu idiota, retardado, filho de uma #¨6#¨...- xingava ele.

- Sua mãe não tem nada haver com isso – falou Sirius – Caramba, você tá chorando?

Remo caiu de joelhos na frente de Sirius, que se abaixou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ela me _ama_ – falou Remo entre soluços.

- A Lara? – perguntou Sirius – Mas, isso não deveria ser bom?

- _Como_, Sirius? Eu posso _matá-la_, sabia?

- Calma cara – falou Sirius – Também não é assim...

- E é como? – perguntou Remo.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito – prometeu Sirius.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Remo.

- Não sei – Sirius falou – Mas vocês vão ficar juntos...

Sirius foi para o banho e Remo se deitou para dormir.

Na sala, Juliana se juntou a James.

- Oi, James – ela falou, se sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

- Oi Ju – ele falou.

- Pensando em Evans? – ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim – ele falou, sonhador – Hoje aconteceu uma coisa estranha...

- Ela te olhou? – Juliana perguntou, rindo.

- Engraçadinha – ele falou.

James contou tudo o que havia acontecido, desde a parte em que eles conversaram no Corujal até a parte aonde Sirius os atrapalhou.

- Posso te falar o que eu acho? – Juliana perguntou.

- Fala, eu sou forte – falou James, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Ela gosta de você... Mas tem medo de admitir isso.

- Porque teria? – James perguntou, confuso.

- Ela tem medo de que você só diga que a ama porque quer levá-la pra cama – confessou Juliana.

- O QUE? – gritou James – Eu _nunca_ faria isso!

- Eu sei, mas ela não sabe disso. E vamos combinar, você dá motivo...

- Ela não pode pensar isso. O que eu vou fazer?

- Prova pra ela que você não é assim, a festa vai ser um ótimo motivo para vocês estarem juntos – aconselhou Juliana.

- Valeu, Ju – falou James.

- Sempre que precisar – ela falou, se levantando – Dez galeões a diária. Vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

A semana passou corrida, todos ajudavam no que podiam para a festa de Remo. Ele evitava Lara e ela não estava gostando disso. O dia do aniversário de Lupin chegou e Lara estava encarregada de distraí-lo.

- Quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou Lily à Lara.

- Não - a garota falou, depois andou até Remo e perguntou – Você poderia me acompanhar até o jardim?

- Eu to muito ocupado, tenho muito o que... – ele começou.

- Por favor Remo... – ela pediu.

- Tudo bem – ele não conseguiu evitá-la dessa vez, não com o olhar que ela o lançou.

No Salão Comunal...

- Ju, vamos buscar as comidas? – perguntou Sirius. Juliana concordou.

Os dois saíram, deixando Lily e James sozinhos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Lily.

James estava pendurando umas coisas no teto.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso... Arruma as mesas e escreve "Parabéns Remo" ali.

Lily subiu em uma cadeira para arrancar algumas coisas penduradas no teto. Quando de repente ela se desequilibrou. James foi rápido e a segurou. Ele a ajudou a se levantar, ficando muito próximo dela novamente. Seus lábios se tocaram. Ela o empurrou.

- O que_ pensa_ que está fazendo, Potter? – ela perguntou.

- Me desculpe, eu não iria beijá-la, não sei... – ele falou, confuso.

Ela não podia culpá-lo, estava se sentindo igual. Eles continuaram a decoração.

Nos jardins da escola, Remo e Lara andavam. Ela esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele manteve-se calado, então ela falou:  
- Porque você está me tratando assim?  
- Assim como? – ela perguntou.

Ela parou na frente dele, e ele foi obrigado a parar. Mas não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela, eram tão lindos e ele não poderia enganá-los.  
- Escuta, - ela começou - eu não agüento te ver assim comigo. Eu não sei o que você tem, não sei se fiz alguma coisa pra você, mas por favor me diga...  
Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Remo estava se controlando ao máximo para não chorar também. Ela foi se aproximando dele e o beijou. Ele não conseguiu resistir, retribuindo o beijo. Mas, pouco tempo depois, ele se soltou dela e a perguntou:

- Porque você fez isso?  
- Me desculpe eu não queria... Quer dizer, eu queria, mas não... – ela tentou se explicar.  
- Eu não posso ficar com você – ele falou, ríspido.  
- Porque não? – ela perguntou, chorando novamente.  
- E-Eu não te amo – gaguejou ele.

Lara saiu correndo. Remo se condenou por ter feito isso, mas nunca colocaria a vida dela em risco, "foi pro bem dela" ele pensou. Ele foi para o Salão Comunal, falou a senha e entrou. Estava tudo apagado, quando de repente as luzes se acenderam e ele ouviu um coro de "Parabéns pra você". Estava tudo decorado, tinha muita comida, bebida e doces. Todos vieram cumprimentá-lo.  
- Você não achou mesmo que nós iríamos esquecer, não é? – falou Lily, abraçando o amigo.  
- Almofadinhas não deixaria – zoou James.  
- Eu sou um bom amigo – Sirius se defendeu.  
- Parabéns Remus – falou Juliana.  
Ele agradeceu a todos.

A festa foi boa, todos comeram, dançaram, beberam e se divertiram bastante. Já era tarde quando Lara entrou na sala. Só Remo percebeu.

- Lara? – ele perguntou, andando em sua direção.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Me desculpar – ele falou.

- Tá desculpado – ela falou, sem convicção.

- Não assim – ele falou, a puxando para mais perto de si.

Ele a beijou. Agora não importava mais se ele poderia macucá-la, ele teria que ser corajoso e contar para ela, mas isso só aconteceria amanhã, porque_ hoje_ ele não iria deixar uma chance de ser feliz escapar. Eles se soltaram e então perceberam que todos olhavam para eles. James aproveitou o momento romântico e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Aiiii, Potter! – ela reclamou.

- Eu não te beijei – ele falou, rindo.

Eles continuaram dançando.

* * *


	5. Minha Querida Mãe

**Quinto Capítulo: Minha Querida Mãe**

* * *

Mais uma vez James acordou cedo, colocou o uniforme, arrumou os óculos e fez seu caminho para o Corujal. Chegando lá viu que Lily não estava.

- Ela não veio – ele pensou alto - No mínimo sabia que eu voltaria.  
- Falando sozinho, Potter? – Lily acabava de entrar no Corujal.  
- Ahh, oi Lily – falou ele, corando.  
- Veio ver o sol? – ela perguntou, se dirigindo à janela.  
- Nã... Sim – se atrapalhou James.  
- Acho melhor irmos ver o Hagrid outro dia, não posso hoje. Tenho muitos deveres...  
- Se é assim também não vou hoje – ele falou.

Ele saiu do Corujal, deixando Lily sozinha ali, contemplando a paisagem.

x

Na aula de poções, Lily sempre sentava ao lado de Snape, o que virara uma tortura para James.

- Lily, me desculpe por aquele dia? – Snape perguntou.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso a Snape, que foi correspondido. James olhou com cara de nojo.

- Olá, caros alunos. Hoje vamos aprender sobre a poção do morto vivo... – começou o professor.

- Ei, James! – sussurrou Juliana – Você vai deixar por isso mesmo?

- O que? – ele perguntou.

Ela apontou para Lily e Snape. Snape passava os dedos no cabelo de Lily. Ela parecia não gostar.

- Professor?- chamou James - Será que posso ir ao banh... Digo, será que posso estudar em paz sem ter que agüentar o Ranhoso ali acariciando a Lily?

- Detenção hoje comigo, Sr. Snape. E você também, Lily. Não quero ninguém namorando na minha aula... – falou o professor, sério.

Lily olhou com um olhar de psicopata pra James. Ela nunca havia tido uma detenção antes, e muito menos com o professor de quem ela mais gostava. Depois que a aula terminou, James saiu correndo atrás de Lily para pedir desculpas, porque ele já estava com peso na consciência.

- Lily! – chamou James.  
- Não fala comigo, Potter – falou Lily, tentando se desviar de James.  
- Me desculpa? – ele perguntou.  
- Não! – falou ela, muito alto – Eu não te desculpo! Estou cansada de você o tempo inteiro atrás de mim. Me deixa em paz, dessa vez é sério!  
- Lily, também não é pra tanto... – falou Lara.  
- Você é minha amiga ou dele? – Lily perguntou.

- Espera um pouco, Lily... – falou Juliana - Nós duas não temos nada a ver com isso.  
- Então fique com o Potter pra você! – exclamou Lily.

Lily saiu bufando.

- Você está bem, Ju? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Não – ela falou, e abraçou Sirius.

x

Depois daquele dia, James parecia ter realmente desistido de Lily. Já havia se passado mais de uma semana em Hogwarts e a rotina de deveres estava cada vez mais pesada. Juliana como sempre estudava bastante. Não que ela precisasse, mas achava graça. Em um dia comum, como sempre fazia, Juliana tinha ido até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros para dar uma lida e estava voltando pro Salão Comunal quando viu Sirius correndo para o buraco do retrato. Ela subiu até o dormitório masculino, para ver o que havia acontecido, quando ouviu um choro. Abriu a porta devagar para não fazer barulho e viu Sirius sentado em sua cama. Sentou-se a seu lado. Ele se assustou, mas continuou imóvel.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Ouvi você chorando e vim ver o que aconteceu – ela respondeu.

Havia uma carta na mão dele. Ela tentou pegá-la mas ele resistiu. Ela insistiu e ele cedeu.

"_Sirius, estou lhe enviando está carta para lhe dizer que seu pai faleceu ontem à noite. E também lhe dizer que estou te expulsando de casa. O único motivo pelo qual você continuava lá era porque ele insistia. Portanto, adeus. Walburga"_

- Sirius, eu não sabia... Meus pêsames... – falou Juliana.

- Vou sentir falta dele... – Sirius falou.

Juliana o abraçou forte. Sentiu lágrimas pesadas caindo em seu ombro. Não se conteve e se emocionou também. Eles ouviram uma gritaria então se soltaram. Era preocupante, porque não era Lily e James, e eles eram praticamente os únicos que gritavam na escola. Os dois saíram correndo, até que acharam o motivo da gritaria. Era a mãe de Sirius no jardim da escola.

- O que faz aqui, querida mãezinha? – debochou Sirius.

- Não me venha com seus deboches, Sirius – falou ela, com sua voz aguda – Estou aqui somente para buscar seu irmão para o enterro...

- Eu vou junto – ele falou.  
- O que? – perguntou ela.

- Ele é meu pai, sabia? – falou Sirius, mais alto.  
- Seu moleque atrevido, ninguém de nossa família te considera alguma coisa!

- Ele me considerava!

Uma sonserina de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor gargalhava perto deles. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius.

- Estupefaça! – Juliana exclamou, apontando a varinha para Bella.

A garota caiu no chão e imediatamente a mãe de Sirius começou:

- Mas que absurdo! Você deveria ser expulsa por isso! Você, Sirius, suja o nome da família Black! E você – ela apontou para Juliana – só pode ser uma sangue-ruim.  
Sirius ergueu a varinha e a apontou para sua mãe.

- Você vai me fazer cócegas? – ela perguntou, rindo.

Agora o jardim já estava cheio de alunos de todas as séries.

- Sua megera, - falou Juliana – eu teria _orgulho_ em ter um filho como Sirius, e pouco me importa o seu sangue, eu tenho nojo de pessoas como você.

- Estupefaça!

Dessa vez havia sido Lily. Bella havia se recuperado e estava pronta para azarar Juliana, mas Lily viu a cena e foi mais rápida, lançando um feitiço nela e deixando-a inconsciente novamente. Lily saiu correndo em direção a Juliana. A mãe de Sirius aproveitou o momento de distração, pegou Régulo e foi embora.

- Me desculpe por antes... – falou Lily, abraçando Juliana – Eu estava muito nervosa com o Potter.  
- Sua idiota... – falou Juliana – Eu te adoro.

Acompanhadas por Sirius as duas foram para o Salão Comunal, onde encontraram James sozinho fazendo...

- DEVERES? – perguntou Juliana – Você está bem?

- Tinha que terminar isso aqui... – ele falou.

Sirius subiu para o dormitório e Juliana foi atrás deixando Lily e James sozinhos.  
- Lily – falou James – Não precisa me bater nem gritar e me xingar, só quero te pedir desculpas.

Ela subiu para o dormitório e ele sentou-se no sofá, imóvel.

x

No dormitório...

- Como você agüentava ela? – perguntou Juliana, se sentando ao lado de Sirius.  
- Não sei... – ele respondeu.  
- Vamos ao enterro do seu pai?  
- Eu queria muito – ele falou, com os olhos brilhando.  
- Então nós vamos! Espera só um pouquinho...

Ela saiu correndo para a sala da professora McGonagall.

- Professora? – ela chamou, entrando na sala.  
- Sim – ela falou – O que quer?  
- Será que eu poderia conversar com o diretor? O assunto é sério...

- Me acompanhe.

Elas andaram por alguns corredores e depois subiram por uma escada circular, parando em frente à uma gárgula. Minerva falou "cerveja amanteigada" e a gárgula saltou, abrindo espaço para outra escada. Ela apontou a escada para Juliana, mandando-a subir. Subindo a escada havia uma porta. Juliana deu dois toques nela e ela se abriu.

- Juliana Granger? O que faz aqui querida? – perguntou Dumbledore, sentado em sua escrivaninha.

- Eu vim pedir ao senhor que leve Sirius ao enterro de seu pai, é muito injusto... – ela pediu.

- Sim, eu já soube. Só que, infelizmente, não poderei levá-lo... – ele falou – Mas você pode.

- Eu? Como?

- Creio que saiba aparatar, não é?  
- Sim, eu sei, mas...

- Ótimo. Às dez horas as defesas da escola serão desfeitas, mas só por dois minutos. Depois serão desfeitas novamente às onze. Espero que dê tempo...

- Sim, mas onde é?

Depois de explicado o local, ela agradeceu e saiu da sala. Correu para contar à Sirius, mas percebeu que só faltavam alguns segundos para as dez. Ela apertou o passo e entrou no dormitório, Sirius estava sentado na janela. Ela agarrou seu braço e aparatou. Eles chegaram à um lugar muito sujo e mal iluminado. Parecia uma espécie de vila. Mais a frente eles viram luzes acesas.

- Pra onde você me trouxe? – Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- Para o enterro do seu pai.

- Como? – ele estava surpreso.

- Falei com Dumbledore e ele me falou para eu te trazer para cá...

Sirius não conseguia acreditar. Ele achava que Remo e James, seus melhores amigos, tentariam fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas no momento os dois estavam quase piores do que ele. Mas Juliana – a certinha com temperamento difícil?

Chegaram à um local onde havia um caixão. Uma mulher e uma criança estavam ao lado deste. Eles não choravam. A mulher, Walburga, perguntou, em seu tom insolente de sempre:

- O que você faz aqui?

Eles não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando o caixão por um tempo. Lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Ele sussurrou para Juliana:

- Quero ir embora.

Eles aparataram em Hogsmeade.

- Vamos ter que ficar aqui até às onze – Juliana falou.

Eles foram para o Três Vassouras e se sentaram em uma mesa. Madame Rosmerta foi atendê-los.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – Juliana falou – Aliás, nós estamos aqui porque...

- Eu sei porque estão aqui – ela falou – Sinto muito Sirius.

Sirius estava quieto demais, e Juliana começava a ficar preocupada. Ela perguntava toda hora à ele se ele estava bem e ele assentia que sim.

Quando deram onze horas eles aparataram no castelo. Chegando lá, cada um foi para seu dormitório. No dormitório feminino, Lily e Lara roíam as unhas de nervosismo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Juliana.

As duas correram em sua direção e a abraçaram.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Lily.

- Onde você _e o Sirius_ estavam? – perguntou Lara maliciosamente.

- Ei, nós fomos no enterro do pai dele!

Elas ficaram conversando por um tempo, mas Lily e Juliana perceberam que Lara não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lara? – Juliana perguntou.

- Eu e o Remo... Não estamos muito bem, sabe – ela respondeu – Acho que ele quer terminar comigo.

Juliana disfarçou a cara e se virou para olhar pela a janela.

- O que você sabe, Juliana? – perguntou Lily, severa.

- Nada... – ela falou, sem convicção.

- Ju...

- Tá bom – ela começou – Eu escontrei o Remo na biblioteca outro dia, e papo vai, papo vem, começamos a falar de _vocês_... Ele disse que não sabia o que fazer, porque queria te contar um segredo, mas se ele contasse esse segredo vocês terminariam. E pior, você ficaria com nojo, ódio e raiva dele.

- Eu _nunca_ sentiria isso por ele – Lara falou – Eu o amo.

- Vai ver ele matou um cara – brincou Juliana.

- Claro que não! – exclamou Lily – Se fosse o Potter até dava pra pensar, mas o Remo não.

- Você não vai parar nunca de implicar com ele? – Lara perguntou.

- Não é implicância – Lily se defendeu.

- É amor, Lara...

- Eu não amo o Potter!

- Você ama quem então, o Snape? – perguntou Juliana.

- Também não.

- Ahh, então é o Lúcio Malfoy?

Agora as três riram. Lily gostava menos de Lúcio do que de James.

- Ele não é feio gente – defendeu Lara.  
- Só por dentro – falou Lily, rindo.  
- Alem de não ter bunda.  
- Coisa que o Sirius têm! – exclamou Juliana.  
Elas riram e depois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sabe, eu também tenho medo, Lily – falou Juliana.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou.  
- Eu quero dizer que tenho medo de que o Sirius continue a ser aquele galinha, sabe. Eu _gosto_ dele no fundo.  
- Eu tenho medo é do segredo do Remo – falou Lara, pensativa.  
Lily permaneceu quieta.

- Eu sei que você tem medo de se apaixonar por ele, Lils. Eu até te entendo, mas pense bem, vale mesmo a pena deixar de ser feliz por _medo_?

- E se você quer saber Lily Evans... – começou Lara.  
- Potter – corrigiu-a Juliana.  
- Ok, Lily Evans Potter, se você quer saber... Ele sequer olha para o lado.  
- Vamos dormir, que o assunto agora estragou – falou Lily, se cobrindo com as cobertas.

Ela podia mentir para qualquer um, menos para si mesma. E dentro de si ela sabia que amava James Potter. Mas já havia decidido, iria esquecê-lo.

* * *

Beijinhos **Thaty**!


	6. Um, dois, três

**Sexto Capítulo: Um, dois, três**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Remo acordou meio dolorido, devia ter caído da cama de noite e nem sequer percebeu. Ele se vestiu, arrumou os cabelos e foi até a janela, onde contemplou o céu nublado. Agora era suficientemente tarde e ele teria que terminar o namoro com Lara. Já adiara muito esse dia e hoje, nessa manhã de sábado, até o tempo parecia corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Ele desceu as escadas, chegando ao Salão Comunal. Lara estava lá, sentada no chão em frente da lareira, parecia saber que algo ruim a esperava.

- Oi Lara – ele falou.  
- Oi amor.

Ele se sentou a seu lado e passou a mão em volta de seus ombros, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Remo começou a falar:

- Lara, você sabe que eu tenho um segredo... E também sabe que eu não posso te contar...

- Escute Remo – Lara o interrompeu - Já disse a você e repito, pouco me importa que segredo seja esse. Juliana acha que você matou um cara e Lily que você come livros, mas o que realmente importa é o que _eu_ acho, e eu acho que você é uma pesso maravilhosa e meu amor por você aposto que é muito maior do que esse segredo. Se você veio até aqui para terminar o namoro comigo, pode terminar. Mas lembrarei de você como o covarde que não sabe amar!

Lara subiu correndo para seu dormitório, deixando Remo sem ação. James desceu a escada e sentou-se do lado de Remo.

- Desculpe, não pude deixar de ouvir – ele falou.

- O que eu faço? – Remo perguntou – Eu a amo, mas se algo der errado e...

- Eu sei como isso te incomoda – ele começou – Mas veja meu caso com a Evans, não posso sequer me aproximar sem levar um murro ou um xingamento. Venho agüentando isso durante muito tempo. Pensei várias vezes em desistir, mas não o fiz. Eu conheço a Lara, você também a conhece, e nós dois sabemos que ela te ama. E _vai_ entender esse seu problema peludo... E que não vai te deixar. Sei que você tem medo de machucá-la, mas isso não vai acontecer. Acho, sinceramente, que você deve se dar uma chance de ser feliz.

- Quantas palavras, James – falou Sirius, sentado no pé da escada – Só precisava de sete: "Eu te mato se você fizer isso".

- Por causa dessas sete palavras eu me ferrei com a ruivinha...

- A gente sabe. Mas o que é isso? – Sirius falou, indo em direção à parede onde eram pregados os comunicados.

- Passeio para Hogsmeade – ele leu em voz alta – No fim de semana que vem, em comemoração ao dia dos namorados.

- Grandes namoradas nós temos – falou James, deprimido.

- Remo ainda não terminou com a Lara e... – começou Sirius, com uma cara marota.

- Você teve uma idéia, imagino – deduziu James.

- Sim – ele continuou – Lily não vai querer ir com o Pontas e nem a Ju comigo, então invertemos.

- Pra que? – perguntou James, enciumado.

- Você não pensa? – perguntou Remo, fingindo espanto – Pelo amor de Merlin, a Ju vai aceitar ir com você, e a Lily eu já não sei... Mas depois vamos acabar nos encontrando todos no mesmo lugar...

- Só não sei como eu vou convencer a ruivinha – falou Sirius, pensativo.

- Só não diga a ela que quer ter filhos com ela, se não quiser sair sem suas pernas – James falou, rindo.

- Ela é poderosa – acrescentou Remo.

- Vamos logo tomar o café da manhã – falou Sirius, andando em direção à Mulher Gorda.

Remo assentiu e perguntou - Cadê o Rabicho? Faz tempo que não o vejo...

- Deve estar comendo.

A semana passou ligeira, tranqüila, apesar da carga de deveres. Sirius conseguiu convencer Lily - mas não disse como. Juliana aceitou ir com James e Remo pediu desculpas a Lara. O fim de semana chegou e os alunos já se amontoavam no jardim do castelo.

- Como me sinto lisonjeado por ir com você, Srta. Evans – falou Sirius, beijando a mão de Lily.  
- Obrigada, Sirius – ela revirou os olhos e depois riu.

James sentiu seu estômago revirar. Sirius estava dando em cima de Lily? Ele sabia que o amigo não faria isso com ele... Depois que todos chegaram em Hogsmeade eles se separaram. Sirius e Lily haviam ido para o Três Vassouras enquanto Remo e Lara estavam no Madame Pudfoot. James e Juliana estavam na DedosdeMel quando ele lhe perguntou:

- Como consigo?

- O que? – Juliana perguntou.

- Amar tanto alguém que não me ama.

- Ela te ama, primo.

- Você contou a ela?

- O que? Que você é meu primo? - Ele assentiu.  
- Ainda não tive a oportunidade. Mas acredito que eu seja uma prima melhor para você do que Bellatrix é para Sirius, não?

- Nem se compara. Vamos sair daqui? – Ela concordou.

Mais à frente eles viram Remo e Lara e foram à seu encontro. Eles começaram a andar por uma rua estreita, completamente deserta. E Remo e Lara haviam sumido.

Eles ouviram Sirius sussurrar – Um, dois, três!

James andou para frente, não sentiu o feitiço e acabou caindo. Era uma armadilha plantada por Sirius. Ele, Lara, Remo e Juliana riam de sua cara, agora jogado no chão. Eles escutou passos e depois de alguns segundos Lily Evans estava em cima dele. Eles estavam muito próximos, os lábios quase se encostando. Fora tudo um plano dos outros para aproximá-los. Mas não deu certo, aliás, piorou a situação. Lily ficou muito brava e saiu de cima de James, pegando o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos. James se levantou e foi atrás dela.

- Lily! Eu não tive culpa...

Ela puxou-o e colocou a mão em seus lábios, o arrastando para trás de uma árvore. E sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tem Comensais da Morte ali, e três crianças do terceiro ano. Se você não calar a boca nós vamos morrer.

Ele empalideceu. Virou-se devagar e ficou cara a cara com Lily.

* * *

**Thaty**: O Remo é um covarde!! :(


	7. Comensais da Morte

**Sétimo Capítulo: Comensais da Morte**

* * *

Ele podia ver pela sua expressão que ela estava apavorada. Espiou por cima dos ombros dela e viu três Comensais fazendo as crianças de reféns. Ele pensou em lutar, mas eram dois contra três e, além do mais, ele não iria deixar Lily se arriscar.

- Escute, eu vou lutar contra eles enquanto você tira as crianças de lá – ele falou.

- Nem pense nisso, Potter – ela revirou os olhos – Podemos estuporar um Comensal daqui. Então terá um para cada um.

- Eu não vou deixar você se arriscar.

- _Eu_ vou me arriscar.

- Você não entende...

- O que eu não entendo?

- Eu não suportaria se acontecesse alguma coisa a você.

- Eu vou – ela falou, decidida.

James deu mais uma olhada. Agora eles tinham que agir, não havia mais tempo para pensar. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e falou, apontando a varinha para um deles:

- Estupefaça!

O Comensal caiu desacordado na cerca. A capa dele havia caído, era Lúcio Malfoy. James e Lily saíram de trás da árvore.

A luta começou. Cada um com um Comensal e as crianças fugindo. Ele precisava pensar rápido. Sabia que Lily não agüentaria muito e nem ele.

- A minha vingança começa! – Eles reconheceram a voz, vinda da Comensal que lutava com Lily, era Bellatrix Black. Ela lançou um feitiço que fez Lily cair no chão. James correu para ela, caída no chão. O outro Comensal tirou a capa.

- Lily! – ele gritou. James também reconheceu essa voz, era Snape. Ele ficou parado enquanto Bella ria e James segurava Lily em seu colo.

Dentro de si Lily lutava contra o feitiço. Sentia ele se partindo com sua força de vontade. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos e viu Snape erguer a varinha em direção a James.

- Avada...

- Expelliarmus! – ela exclamou.

O feitiço atingiu Snape em cheio, fazendo-o voar para longe. James se levantou de um salto para pegar sua varinha, que havia caído a alguns metros. Ele pensou que seria azarado por Bella, mas não. Ela se dirigiu a Lily e falou:

- Crucio.

James ficou paralisado vendo Lily se contorcer no chão. Ele tentou falar, mas o que saiu foi apenas um sussurro:

- Lily...

- Estupefaça! – exclamou Sirius, ofegante. O feitiço atingiu Bella em cheio, fazendo Lily parar de se contorcer. James correu para ela.

- Lily, fale comigo. Por favor...

Então a professora McGonagall chegou, com uma cara assustada. Ela fez um gesto com a varinha e os três Comensais flutuaram. Ela já estava apontando a varinha para Lily quando James falou:

- Eu levo ela – Ele pegou Lily no colo, seguindo a professora para o castelo.

No castelo...

- Leve-a para a Ala Hospitalar, Potter – pediu a professora – Deixe que desses três cuido eu.

James levou Lily para a enfermaria, seguido por Lara, Remo e Sirius – que levava Juliana, também desacordada. Ela havia ido atrás de James E Lily quando Malfoy a acertou por trás enquanto fugia. Eles colocaram as meninas cada uma em uma cama e ficaram sentados ali.

- Filho da mãe, ele vai ver só... – falou Sirius, com raiva.

- Calma – falou Remo.  
- Ele vai pagar pelo que fez com ela, ah se vai.

- Apenas uma pessoa aqui – falou Madame Pomfrey, saindo de sua sala.

Remo e Sirius saíram de lá, deixando James, ainda sentado na cabeceira na cama de Lily.

- Elas vão ficar bem? – ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu, andando rapidamente para pegar os remédios necessários.

- Mas a Evans vai passar a noite aqui.

Nessa hora, Juliana acordou.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, atordoada.

- Malfoy te azarou pelas costas... Você está bem?

Ela tentou se levantar da cama.

- Pode ficar aí, Juliana! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

- Não, eu estou bem – falou ela, se levantando. Ela cambaleou um pouco.

- Acho melhor ficar aqui – falou James, preocupado.

- Nem pensar, por favor, me deixe ir – pediu Juliana à Pomfrey.

- Escute, vou deixar você ir, mas não saia da cama até amanhã de manhã.

Ela assentiu. James foi até a porta da Ala Hospitalar e chamou por Sirius. Ele entrou rapidamente e passou um braço em volta da cintura de Juliana. Os dois saíram da sala.

James deixou claro que não deixaria Lily ali. Pegou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da cama de sua amada. Segurou sua mão e ali ficou, até que, por volta de meia-noite, ela acordou. James estava cochilando. Ela o contemplou por alguns minutos até que ele acordou.

- Você acordou, graças a Merlin! – ele exclamou – Porque não me chamou?

Ela deu de ombros e falou – Minhas pernas doem.

Ele pegou o remédio que Pomfrey havia receitado à Lily. Ele colocou a mão por trás de sua nuca, deixando-a sentada, mas apoiada em seus braços, enquanto ela tomava o remédio.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui sentado nessa cadeira – ela falou, fazendo uma breve careta pelo gosto do remédio - Deve ser ruim. Pode ir para o dormitório, eu estou bem.  
- Eu vou ficar aqui com você - falou ele, determinado.

Ela bufou. E depois de algum tempo, vendo que ele não iria mudar de idéia, ela falou – Tudo bem, pode ficar aqui.

- Como se eu precisasse da sua permissão – brincou James.

Então eles adormeceram.

O dia amanheceu. James acordou e rumou direto para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou Lara sentada em uma poltrona.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Lara imediatamente.

- Bem – ele falou, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado dela. Lara tinha uma expressão aflita – E a Ju?

- Está bem – ela falou, hesitando antes de perguntar – James, você sabe que é como um um irmão para mim, não sabe?

Ele assentiu e ela continuou – Então, por favor, me conte o segredo do Remo...

- Apenas confie nele, ele vai te contar um dia.

- Estou cansada de esperar – A angustia em sua voz permanecia.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela perguntou – Porque voltou da Ala Hospitalar?

- Lily está muito cansada. Vou deixá-la descansar sem o chato do Potter do lado.

- Até parece – Lara riu.

James subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Quando chegou viu Remo e Sirius sentados em suas camas – provavelmente esperavam por ele. Foi só ele colocar os pés no quarto e Sirius começar:

- E aí, como foi a noite com a ruivinha? Muito se...

- Nem experimente falar isso – interrompeu-o James – Não, eu dormi com ela, só que eu na poltrona e ela na cama.  
- Até parece que isso iria acontecer mesmo – zoou Sirius.

- Seu babaca – falou James.

Os três se arrumaram e foram para a primeira aula. Chegaram em frente à sala de Poções e perceberam que todos olhavam meio torto para James, principalmente Snape.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James, alto, às pessoas a sua volta – Nunca me viram?

Eles entraram dentro da sala, onde todos já estavam acomodados, mas os olhares agora se viraram para Lily, que havia acabado de entrar na sala, sentando-se com Juliana, porque agora Lara e Remo não se desgrudavam. Ela percebeu que todos cochichavam baixinho a sua volta.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ela murmurou para Juliana.

- Não faço a menor idéia.

Depois do almoço eles tinham um tempo livre, então, James e Sirius foram para as margens do lago, como sempre faziam. De repente Remo, Juliana e Lara chegaram correndo até eles, eles pareciam preocupados.

- O que foi? – perguntou James, de um salto – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Lily.

- Prepara a cara – Remo avisou.

Lily vinha correndo com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Ela chegou perto de James e lascou-lhe um tapa na cara. Ela berrava:

- Seu idiota, medíocre...  
- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele perguntou, confuso.  
- O que foi que você fez? – ela perguntou, irônica.

Ela estava disposta a partir para cima de James, mas Sirius e Remo a seguraram. Ela se soltou deles e saiu correndo, chorando, com Lara nos seus calcanhares. Um sonserino andava tranqüilamente na direção de James.

- Do que adianta fazer o que você fez com ela para depois apanhar? – zombou ele.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou James.  
- Vocês não trans...  
O garoto não pôde terminar a pergunta, pois James já havia lhe acertado um murro na cara. Sirius segurou James e Remo o outro garoto.

- Porque você inventou isso, seu idiota? – perguntou James, aos berros.

- Não fui eu que inventei – retrucou o garoto – A escola inteira já está sabendo!

James saiu correndo atrás de Lily. Juliana o alcançou e falou:

- Sossega, James. Ela não vai acreditar em você.

- Mas eu não falei nada! – ele falou, revoltado.

- Ele até falou que dormiu na poltrona a noite inteira, fiquei decepcionado – falou Sirius, com um sorrisinho.

Remo revirou os olhos e falou – Você vai ter que dar um jeito de acabar com esse boato.

- Já sei! – exclamou James – Ju e Remo, levem Lily até o jardim.

- Mas...

- Só façam – ele a interrompeu – Vocês tem cinco minutos.

Na Sala Comunal, Lara tentava acalmar Lily quando os dois chegaram.

- Lily, calma... – ela falava – A verdade sempre aparece.  
- E James não falaria uma coisa dessas – intrometeu-se Remo.  
- Ele falou, Remo – soluçou ela.  
- Lily, vamos para o jardim, aí a gente fala para todo mundo que vocês não fizeram nada... – sugeriu Juliana.  
Lily demorou, mas acabou concordando.

Quando os quatro chegaram lá se depararam com uma multidão. Muitos alunos e praticamente todos os professores, até Dumbledore! Lily ficou muito assustada, pensou que seria expulsa. Remo e Juliana a puxaram para o centro. Lá estava James, com tanta raiva que chegava a ficar assustador. Lily ficou imóvel a seu lado.

- Atenção – gritou ele, subindo em cima de um banco. Lily apenas o olhava.

- Desça daí, Potter – falou a Profa. McGonagall, mas ele não desceu, porque Dumbledore gesticulou para que continuasse.

- Eu e Lily Evans não fizemos _nada_ na noite passada – continuou ele, com a voz no mesmo tom - Eu fiquei sentado na poltrona a noite inteira e ela deitada desacordada na cama. Vocês sabem bem como ela me ama, mas que fique claro que não fizemos nada e que eu não vou desistir de você _nunca_, Lily Evans – daqui a alguns anos Potter... Já esperei tanto tempo, não me custa esperar mais um pouco. Obrigado.

Todos os alunos saíram, confusos com a subita declaração de James. Os professores também foram embora. Então Lily pediu:

- Me desculpe, Potter?  
- Claro – ele falou, com um sorriso e abraçando-a.

- Temos aula agora – lembrou-lhes Remo.

- Seu estraga prazeres – James reclamou.

Eles foram andando juntos em direção à sala, mas antes de entrarem nesta, James puxou Lily pela mão e falou:

- Não deixe que esses idiotas te machuquem. É para isso que você tem Lara, Ju, Remo e Sirius.

- _E você_ – ela acrescentou.

Ele deu um sorriso e os dois entraram na sala. Era aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor se ergueu da escrivaninha e olhando para Lily, brincou:

- Espero que depois dessa declaração de amor você se renda ao Potter, Evans.

Lily corou.

- Ela já está rendida, professor – falou James, quando Lily não respondeu.

- Agora ele se declarou o veado que é – zombou Snape, arrancando risadas de seus amigos.

- Cala boca aí, Ranhoso – falou James – Pelo menos eu sou bonito, ah, e não dou em cima da piranha da Bellatrix.

- Lave a boca para falar dela, Potter – vociferou Snape.

- Merlin! – exclamou o professor – Parece que temos um novo casal na sala. Me livro das brigas da Evans com o Potter e ganho do Potter com Snape. Sabe, mas em uma coisa ele tem razão.

- Que o cabelo do Ranhoso é um sebo? – perguntou Sirius, arrancando risadas da sala toda e até uma meio abafada do professor.

- Atenção, estamos fazendo uma campanha de xampu para Severo Snape. Quem quiser doar é só falar com um dos marotos, que estaremos fazendo essa caridade de ajudar o nosso querido amigo Severo à lavar os cabelos – falou Remo, fazendo a sala toda rir debochadamente, inclusive os amigos de Snape.

* * *

**Thaty**: Um dia ele toma coragem naquele focinho, raaan.


	8. Problema Peludo

**Oitavo Capítulo: Problema Peludo**

* * *

Pela primeira vez Lily e James estavam se dando bem e até se considerando amigos. Todos estavam felizes, pois não precisavam mais ouvir as discussões de sempre. Mas Sirius Black não estava. Ele tentava conquistar Juliana e só levava foras. Em uma manhã, James acordou cedo, dessa vez não para encontrar Lily, mas para falar com Remo. Ele acordou a amigo e assim que se vestiram foram para perto do lago. Assim que se sentaram na grama ainda molhada de orvalho. James começou a conversa:

- Lara pediu que eu falasse com você...  
- Eu já suspeitava.  
Remo estava muito pálido, pois era noite de Lua Cheia.  
- Você vai contar pra ela, não vai? – James perguntou.  
- Sirius disse que eu deveria_ mostrar_ a ela.  
James olhou incrédulo para Remo.  
- Parece que você não me conhece. Acha que eu faria isso? Mas quando ele falou isso eu pensei em uma coisa...

- No que? – James perguntou, já que o amigo ficou em silêncio.

- Se eu contar a ela, ela pode querer ir atrás de mim na floresta e – ele hesitou – eu não sei como posso reagir.

- Eu acredito que não, se você alertá-la a não ir atrás de você acho que ela... Olha ela ali.

Lara estava andando em direção a eles com um largo sorriso no rosto. James deu um tapinha nas costas de Remo e saiu.

- Oi, amor – falou Lara, dando um beijo no namorado.

- Oi.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, percebendo a preocupação vinda da voz dele.

- Vou te contar meu segredo.

Ela assentiu para que ele continuasse. Estava ansiosa para saber esse tal segredo que havia atrapalhado tanto a relação dos dois.

- Quando era criança fui mordido por um... fui mordido por um lobisomem e desde então em toda noite de lua cheia me transformo em um – ele falou tão rápido que Lara precisou de alguns segundos para entender, e quando o fez ficou tão espantada que não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

- Eu entenderei se você não quiser mais falar comigo... – ele falou e se levantou de um pulo. Lara não teve tempo de segurá-lo e então continuou ali, imóvel, pensando no tal segredo que ela _queria_ tanto saber.

Quando Remo chegou na Sala Comunal, Lily e James eram os únicos lá. Por mais que estivessem se dando bem, cada um estava em um canto da sala. Lily largou seu livro e perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remo? – ela obviamente havia percebido o olhar de decepção estampado na cara do garoto.

- Você contou? – James perguntou ansioso.

Ele assentiu que sim.

- O que? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

- E ela? – James perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Lily.

- Não sei, acho que a perdi.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Lily boiava na conversa dos dois.

- Lily – Remo falou, irritado – eu viro um monstro em todas as noites de lua cheia, eu viro um_ lobisomem_.

Após falar isso Remo saiu correndo para seu quarto. Ele esbarrou em Sirius ao entrar no quarto, que caiu no chão.

- Merlin! Eu só apanho... O que foi, Remo?

- Contei à Lara.

- Ela iria ficar sabendo um dia. Foi melhor ela saber por você.

- Será que você pode me deixar sozinho?

Sirius desceu as escadas e se deparou com Lily abraçada com James.

- Isso que é acordar bem – ele exclamou – Todo mundo está se declarando hoje, é?

James revirou os olhos e falou: - Remo contou a Lily sobre...

- Já pude perceber. Mas cadê a Lara?

- Porque com o Remo? – Lily lamentava – Ele não merece isso.

- Ele não teve culpa, foi mordido quando era criança – James falou, afagando o cabelo da ruiva. Ele claramente estava se aproveitando da situação.

- Foi um milagre ele ter sobrevivido – comentou Sirius, se sentando no braço do sofá – Foi mordido por Greyback.

- Greyback? – Lily sentiu um arrepio. Sabia da história dele, que mordia crianças quando pequenas para que o seguissem.

- Mas Lara não vai deixar ele, disso eu tenho certeza – continuou Sirius.

- Mas e o Remo, eu conheço o Aluado...

- É por isso o Aluado – concluiu Lily – mas porque Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho?

James suspirou e olhou para Sirius. Ele assentiu que ele continuasse, então falou:

- Quando Remo nos contou que era lobisomem, eu, Sirius e Pedro decidimos que não poderíamos deixar ele sozinho nas noites de lua cheia, então decidimos nos tornar animagos...

Lily fez uma careta de surpresa e se virou abruptamente para o lado ao ouvir um latido. Ela se deparou com um enorme cachorro negro. Quando se virou para a frente novamente, no lugar de James estava um cervo. Ela soltou um gritinho e os dois voltaram a suas formas humanas. Depois de um certo silêncio ela perguntou:

- E Rabicho?

- Um rato – James falou. Ela abafou uma risada.

x

Nos jardins, perto do lago, Lara estava sentada observando a paisagem e pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Ela não deixaria Remo por isso, ela o amava e precisava provar isso para ele. Ela já tinha uma idéia e iria por ela em prática agora. Ela se levantou decidida e andou até a Sala Comunal. Lá Sirius, Juliana, Lily e James conversavam tranqüilos perto da lareira. Eles pararam a conversa e a encararam quando ela entrou. Lily quebrou o silêncio:

- Lara, você...

- Não vou desistir dele em hipótese alguma.

- Essa é a minha amiga! – Juliana exclamou.

- Onde ele está? – Lara perguntou.

James apontou para a escada do dormitório masculino. Ela marchou até a escada e subiu rapidamente, chegando logo à porta do quarto dos marotos. Ela a abriu e viu Remo deitado em uma cama no fundo do quarto, coberto inteiramente pelas cobertas.

- Sirius vá embora! – ele gritou – E você também James!

Ela se aproximou da cama e se jogou em cima dele, que levou um susto, mais ainda por ela estar sorrindo.

- Você não achou que eu iria deixar o cargo de futura senhora Lupin por causa _disso_, achou?

Remo ficou aliviado, achara que ela nunca iria olhá-lo novamente.

- Seu bobinho, eu te amo – ela sussurou no seu ouvido – E é só isso que importa.

- Eu também – disse ele no mesmo tom, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Ele a beijou e depois inverteu a posição, ficando por cima e beijando seu pescoço. Ela deslizava a mão por seu peito, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado. E ele acariciava suas pernas. Foi nesse momento tão intímo que Sirius berrou:

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?

Remo saiu voando de cima de Lara, os dois ruborizavam enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

- Vá se ferrar Sirius, que saco – falou Remo.

- Vão com calma! Eu não quero ter um afilhado tão cedo.

Lara jogou uma almofada em Sirius e falou – Sai daqui.

- Só vim buscar uns livros – ele falou, pegando os livros de cima da mesa-de-cabeceira de Remo.

- Para queimá-los? – Lara debochou.

- Tenho que fazer uns deveres, sabe como é, de vez em quando.

- Tá, sai daqui logo.

Sirius saiu do quarto ainda às gargalhadas.

- Vamos recomeçar? – Remo perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

* * *

**Mandy Black** – Conquistar a ruiva dá trabalho... hahaha


	9. Não Mexa Com Minhas Madeixas

Capítulo Nove: Não mecha Com Minhas Madeichas

**Capítulo Nove: Não Mexa Com Minhas Madeixas**

No dormitório feminino Lily e Lara dormiam, mas Juliana já estava acordada, olhando a neve cair pela janela e pensando em como fazer Sirius cair na dela, pois um já estava querendo mostrar ao outro quem era mais conquistador.

O dia amanheceu e Juliana resolveu acordar as meninas na base da travesseirada...

- Dorminhocas! – ela exclamou e começou a jogar travesseiros e almofadas nas amigas.

Lily acordou assustadas mas logo pegou alguns travesseiros e os jogou em Lara, que continuava dormindo. Assim logo a bagunça estava formada e o quarto cheio de penas.

- Tá, chega – Lara disse depois de um tempo.

- Temos que nos arrumar – Lily as lembrou.

- Que droga – resmungou Juliana.

As três se arrumaram para a aula e já estavam descendo as escadas. Juliana perguntou:

- Vai ser tortura de que primeiro?

- Dois tempos de Transfiguração... – disse Lara.

- E um de Poções – completou Lily.

- Será que uma só poderia responder? – perguntou Juliana – Isso é enojante...

As duas riram.

-

Quando as meninas chegaram a sala de Transfiguração, os marotos já haviam chegado. Lara correu e se sentou do lado de seu namorado, dando-lhe um longo beijo, fazendo Lily e Juliana suspirarem. Juliana percebeu que James estava sentado sozinho, igual a Sirius, então para ajudar seu primo com a amiga sentou-se do lado de Sirius, deixando Lily sem escolha a não ser sentar do lado de James.

- Você é má, sabia? – disse Sirius, abafando o riso.

- Quero que se entendam logo.

- E você – ele disse – não quer se entender comigo?

- Não, muito obrigada – ela respondeu sarcástica – Antes só do que mal acompanhada.

Todos que estavam por perto riram, vendo que Sirius não se dava por vencido nunca.

- Como vai Lily? – perguntou James.  
- É Evans, Potter – ela respondeu seca.  
- Eu sei que seu nome tem Evans, mas logo terá Potter – ele disse com um sorrisinho.  
- Só nos seus sonhos.  
- Como você sabe? – ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara de surpresa.  
- Eu leio pensamentos Potter – falou ela entrando na brincadeira.  
- Então leia os meus Evans.  
- Humm... Difícil, muito difícil.  
Ela pegou a mão dele nas mãos, e ficou olhando-a. Todos em volta riram.  
- Você vai se casar Potter... – ela disse com um tom falso de sombrio.  
- Que bom, agora sei que minha ruiva vai se ren...  
- Calado, Potter. Ainda não acabei – ela cortou-o - É melhor você parar de incomodar a Evans, antes que ela te mate.

Agora até James riu.

- Eu não vou desistir da Evans, porque ela é minha inspiração, meu lírio...  
- No entanto, nem consegue levá-la pra cama. – A voz de Snape ecoou pela sala, cessando as risadas. James fez menção de se levantar, mas Lily o puxou de volta.

O professor entrou na sala, fazendo todos se silenciarem e falou:

- Achei que morreria e não veria essa cena, Lily sentada ao lado do Potter, quer dizer que você finalmente a conquistou?  
- Claro – falou James.  
- Deixa de ser exibido. Eu não tive escolha.  
- Isso explica – continuou o professor - Vamos começar a aula de hoje. E vamos falar sobre algo que o Potter entende.  
- Como cuidar dos chifres? – zuou Sirius.  
- Ou como correr atrás de uma mulher até irritá-la de verdade? – perguntou Remo.  
- Não, não, vamos falar sobre amor. Hoje vamos fazer a poção do amor.  
- Toma cuidado com o suco de abóbora, Lily – alertou Juliana arrancando risadas de todos.

x

A semana se passou e na sexta todos estavam animados com o passeio a Hogsmeade. Estavam na última aula do dia, a de Tranfiguração. Todos já haviam saído da sala, menos os seis e a professora Minerva. Juliana já estava quase na porta quando sentiu um calor vindo de sua cabeça. Ela percebeu que seu cabelo pegava fogo e começou a gritar. Os amigos ficaram tão apavorados que logo fizeram um feitiço em que caíram quatro baldes de água na cabeça de Juliana. Sirius ria debochadamente enquanto os outros pareciam não achar graça.

- Seu idiota! – berrou Juliana, saíndo correndo da sala.  
- Detenção hoje, Black – falou a professora, saíndo da sala atrás de Juliana.

- Sirius como você pode fazer isso com ela? – perguntou Lara.  
- Vocês dois estão passando dos limites – disse Remo.  
- Nem eu e meu lírio estamos assim – disse James e Lily teve que concordar.  
- Se tem algo em uma mulher que não se pode brincar são os sentimentos e o cabelo – continuou Lara.  
- Se você fizesse isso com o meu cabelo... – ameaçou Lily.

- Meninas, acho melhor vocês irem dar uma força pra Ju, temos que ter uma conversinha aqui – disse Remo.

As meninas saíram da sala, deixando os três marotos ali.

- Qual é, Sirius, pegou pesado – disse James.

- A gente sabe que você gosta dela, mas não vai pegar ela assim cara – aconselhou Remo.  
- Eu não gosto dela – Sirius disse - Mas vocês tem razão, peguei pesado. Vou pedir desculpas.  
- Acho bom. Coitada da minha prima.

x

No dormitório, Lara e Lily tentavam acalmar Juliana para que ela não matasse Sirius. Mas, ao contrário do que as duas haviam pensado, ela não estava chorando.

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! – Juliana exclamou.  
- O que vamos fazer com seu cabelo? – perguntou Lily.  
- Eu tive uma idéia – disse Lara.

Ela foi até seu malão e o abriu. Pegou um livro de capa rosa.

- O que tem aí? - perguntou Juliana receosa.

- Dicas de como arrumar o cabelo. Ganhei da minha tia trouxa no natal passado.

- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer – disse Lily.

As duas passaram horas tentando ajeitar o cabelo de Juliana, mas nada dava certo, então elas resolveram ir dormir.

O dia logo amanheceu e Juliana foi a primeir a acordar. Foi direto se olhar no espelho e viu que seu cabelo não estava horrível como no dia anterior e sim meio arroxeado e menos comprido, estava lindo. Ela resolveu descer para a Sala Comunal, não queria acordar as amigas porque de um jeito ou de outro veriam. Quando desceu, viu Sirius dormindo no sofá. Pensou em fazer algo com ele mas atacá-lo dormindo seria covardia, então o acordou, cutucando-o no ombro. Ele acordou e levou um susto ao ver que o cabelo dela estava lindo, mais lindo do que já era.

- Eu... Eu... – ele gaguejou.

- Você o que?

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas – ele disse.

- Está bem, desculpas aceitas. Afinal, com quem vou implicar se eu e você estivermos brigados?

- É, você tem razão...

- Sempre tenho – ela brincou.

- Quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo? – ele perguntou.

- O que? – ele a pegou de surpresa.

- Se você não...

- Eu aceito.

**Mlle Gabi** - Que bom que gostou... Cuidado com o MM's agora hahaha Beijos

**Mandy Black** - Pois é, o lobinho tá colocando as garrinhas de fora! haha Beijinhos  
**Thaty** - Que bom que está gostando! Beijos


	10. Faço Tudo Por Você

**Capítulo Dez: Faço Tudo Por Você**

* * *

Os quatro marotos estavam deitados em suas camas conversado sobre...

- Como ela aceitou sair comigo? Ela é louca? – perguntava Sirius.  
- Escuta Almofadinhas, você já está falando isso a horas, ela aceitou, pronto – falou James.  
- Sabe o que eu acho? – perguntou Pedro.  
- Não queremos saber – cortou-o Sirius.

- Pode falar o que você acha – falou Remo.  
- Você se apaixonou.  
- O que? Ficou maluco? Ahh, bate nele Pontas! – exclamou Sirius.  
- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas acho que o Almofadinhas tem razão – falou James rindo da cara de Sirius.  
- Vocês ficaram brincando e acabaram se apaixonando – concluiu Remo.  
- Vocês estão loucos, isso sim. Eu, apaixonado?  
- E muito apaixonado – zuou Pedro.  
- Admite Almofadinhas.  
- Não tem nada pra admitir.  
- Nunca escondemos nada uns dos outros – falou Remo.  
- Isso é golpe baixo – falou Sirius.  
- Para de enrolar e fala logo.  
- Eu não gosto dela e pronto.  
- Vai dizer que você não acha ela bonita? – perguntou Remo.

- Isso é outra coisa e sim, ela é lin... bonita.  
- Você ia falar linda! – exclamou Pedro.

- Não ia não!  
- Ia sim – falou Remo.  
- Ah Merlin, você se apaixonou! – falou James soltando uma gargalhada.  
- Por essa até Merlin duvidou.  
- Você está babando por ela – falou Pedro.  
- Estou perdido! – exclamou Sirius.

Os três rolavam de rir da cara de Sirius.  
- Almofadinhas no coração nem um garanhão pode mandar.  
- E o que você pretende fazer pra conquistar a Ju?  
- Dá comida pra ela – falou Pedro e Sirius jogou uma almofada nele.  
- Manda uma carta – opinou Remo.  
- E o que eu escrevo?  
- Que ama ela, oras.  
- Isso é muito brega – falou James.  
- Você não vai pra Hogsmead com ela? – perguntou Pedro.  
- É verdade! – Sirius se lembrou.  
- Está bem, então já resolvemos o seu problema. E o meu com a ruiva?  
- Ah não, Pontas, dá um tempo – falou Sirius e os três se viraram e se cobriram com as cobertas.

James desceu as escadas e se sentou em um sofá. Para seu espanto, percebeu que sentara ao lado de uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes, enfiada atrás de um livro.

- Lily? – ele chamou.

- Potter.

- Você gosta mesmo do meu nome... – falou James e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe – ele continuou – É que eu fico louco quando te vejo.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Te falar uma coisa. Posso?

- Fala – ela falou, fechando o livro e encarando-o.

- Eu tenho habilidade de fazer histórias tristes virarem melodia. E vou vivendo o dia-a-dia, na paz, na moral, na humilde, busco só sabedoria. Aprendendo todo dia, me espelho em você, corro junto com você, vivo junto com você, faço tudo por você.

- O que você quer? – ela repetiu.

- Que você vá a Hogsmeade no fim de semana comigo, só como amiga.

- Não.

- Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu da última vez, Sirius armou tudo.

- Eu sei que você não teve.

- Então, deixa de ser cabeça-dura e vamos?

- Já falei que não, Potter – ela insistiu.

- Lils, eu te amo e sei que você não acredita nisso, mas é de verdade. Eu sou capaz de dar minha vida só para te ver feliz. Por favor, aceita... – ele hesitou – Não, espera, não responde, eu sei que vai vir mais um não...

Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e se levantou. Quando ele estava já ao pé da escada ela perguntou:

- Você quer saber o que eu tenho para te falar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Na segunda eu espero. Na terça estou sumindo. E na quarta não posso dormir. E a escuridão se torna uma visão clara, porque você veio me salvar. Eu caio, com você caio tão depressa. Eu quase não posso respirar, eu espero que dure.  
- Lily, eu...  
- Promete que nunca vai me deixar e que vai me salvar toda vez que eu cair?  
- É claro, eu te amo.

James andou até ela e a abraçou. Lily vinha reprimindo uma raiva dele há anos e já aquilo havia virado amor, ela não podia mais esconder, não podia se enganar. E se ele estivesse mentindo, ele veria o peso da mão dela. James a soltou e olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar meu lírio – ele sussurrou.

Quando James estava a centimetros de Lily um barulho vez os dois se afastarem e perceberem que seus amigos haviam descido dos dormitórios e visto aquela cena dos dois quase se beijando. Todos estavam de boca aberta, até Sirius soltar uma de suas pérolas:

- Está comprovado, nenhuma mulher resiste ao charme do meu amigo.

- Cala a boca – falou Juliana revirando os olhos.

- O amor paira entre vocês dois – falou Lara, fazendo os dois ruborizarem.

- O que? Vocês ficaram vermelhos? – falou Remo.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que vocês estão... apaixonados – falou Lara.

- Concerteza estão. Pelo menos da parte do Sirius.  
- Cala a boca, Pontas!

- Pode ter certeza que da parte da Ju também.  
- Lily...

- Isso me deu fome – falou Pedro e vendo que ninguém iria acompanhá-lo, saiu da Sala.

- Você quer guerra Lily Evans? – desafiou Juliana – Então está bom... Verdade ou Consequência?

Todos quiseram participar então se sentaram em um círculo no chão. Lara conjurou uma garrafa vazia. Começaram a brincadeira. Rodaram a garrafa e parou em Remo e Sirius.

- Verdade ou consequência? – perguntou Remo.

- Consequencia.

- Então... Vai ter que beijar a Ju.

Sirius deu um beijinho rápido na bochecha dela.

- Na boca – falou Remo.

- Isso é sacanagem... – falou Sirius.  
- Você não precisa fazer isso, deve ser muito ruim para você – falou Juliana, se levantando. Sirius se levantou também e falou:

- Espera, eu não quis dizer isso...

- Você é retardado mental? Já falei que não precisa fazer isso.

Ela continuou seu caminho para o dormitório feminino. Sirius pensou em ir atrás mas seus pés não se mexiam e a cabeça não ajudava. Ele nunca se sentira assim antes, tudo estava frio e estranho, viu Juliana subir as escadas e parecia que ela iria chorar.

- Qual é, Sirius! – reclamou James - A gente anda meio caminho e você faz isso?  
Sirius continuou imóvel.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Lily.  
- Responde, Sirius – falou Lara.

- O que? – ele perguntou.  
- Você está bem? – ela repetiu.

- É claro – ele falou, deu um sorriso torto, jogou seu cabelo de lado e subiu para seu dormitório.

- Eu não conheço essa pessoa – falou James.  
- Ele está mesmo gostando dela – falou Remo.  
- Amanhã a gente fica sabendo.

* * *

**Mlle Gabi** – Como você pediu, rápido! Beijinhos


	11. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo Onze: Hogsmeade**

* * *

Juliana subiu as escadas sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, não sabia porque havia ficado tão chateada com Sirius. Ela se deitou na cama e jogou o travesseiro em cima da cara. Não demorou muito para Lily e Lara chegarem com o interrogatório.  
- O que deu em você para sair de lá daquele jeito? – Lily perguntou.  
- Não sei... – ela respondeu.  
- Você está apaixonada, não está? – perguntou Lara certeira.  
- Porque você está perguntando isso?  
- Porque se fosse a duas semanas atrás você no mínimo provocaria ou daria um belo tapa na cara dele.  
- Ju, não precisa esconder da gente...

- Eu não sei... Eu estou muito confusa.  
- Eu sei como é, você fica assim até admitir a si mesma que gosta dele – falou Lily.  
- O que você sente? – perguntou Lara.  
- Eu não sei, eu nunca me senti assim, é muito estranho. Cada passo que eu dou parece que não estou pisando no chão. Mas quando vejo ele, pode estar chovendo canivetes mas o dia clareia. E quando ele sorri meu coração dispara. Quando ele chega perto eu me afasto... mas queria ficar com ele para o resto da vida.

- O que você acha que é, doutora Larissa? – perguntou Lily debochada - Será que é muito sério?  
- Pelos sintomas apresentados pela paciente suponho que isso seja um dos poucos casos de... como posso explicar... amor verdadeiro.

Lily e Lara começaram a rir, mas pararam quando viram a cara séria de Juliana.

- Vou dormir, boa noite – ela se despediu.

- Boa noite – as Lily e Lara falaram em coro.

As três se deitaram. Juliana tentou não pensar em nada e acabou adormecendo rápido.

Logo o dia amanheceu e Juliana foi a primeira a acordar, acordando em seguida as amigas e as três fizeram a famosa Festa da Arrumação. Elas cantavam, dançavam, se arrumavam e penteavam uma as outras, até que ouviram um grito vindo da Sala Comunal:

- Lara, amor, temos que ir, e não vamos sem vocês...

- Estamos terminando – ela gritou.

- Só mais um pouquinho – Lily também gritou.

- Pra que se arrumar tanto? Você já é linda! – James gritou.

- Eu sei – As meninas caíram na gargalhada.

Na Sala Comunal os marotos esperavam ansiosos pelas meninas. Lara foi a primeira a descer, com os cabelos loiros enrolados em cachinhos. Depois Lily desceu, James abriu um sorriso largo e a abraçou. E finalmente Juliana desceu, ela estava com os cabelos agora arroxeados soltos e vestia uma blusa decotada, uma calça jeans colada e calçava um scarpan. Ganhava o posto de mais ousada das três.

- Você ficou doida? – perguntou James.

- Por que?

- Como você vai andar na neve com esse sapato e sem casaco?

- Primeiro, vai esquentar, pode ter certeza e...

- Quanto aos sapatos – Sirius interrompeu – Eu a levo no colo.

Todos riram e andaram até onde a professora McGonagall e Filch estavam. Um de cada vez foram passando até estarem todos fora do colégio e então se dirigiram para o povoado.

- Remo eu quero ir no Três Vassouras – pediu Lara.

- Tá amor – falou Remo – Estamos indo pessoal, até depois.

- Olhem lá, não quero afilhados ainda! – exclamou Sirius enquanto os dois se afastavam.

- Seu pulguento – gritou Remo.

- E você amor, que ir para onde? – perguntou James para Lily.

- Quero comprar alguns doces... – Ela segurou a mão de James e os dois saíram andando, deixando Sirius e Juliana sozinhos.

De repente apareceu uma menina de cabelos pretos muito cacheados. Juliana a conhecia bem, era a ex-namorada de Sirius.

- Oi, lindo – ela falou jogando charme.

- Oi – ele falou seco.

- Oi - bufou Juliana - Você ainda não percebeu que ele está acompanhado?

- Por você? – a menina debochou – Até parece.

Juliana ruborizou. Sirius abriu a boca para falar mas ela foi mais rápida:

- É, por mim.

- Eu duvido – desafiou ela.

- Eu não te devo explicações.

- Você é ridícula.

- Você que é – revidou Juliana.

Sirius assistia a briga imóvel, não sabia o que fazer. Mas ele fez, e nem acreditou, falou:

- Chega! – exclamou – Olha, você é passado. Você quase me traiu, mas eu fui mais rápido, e agora você vem com essa ceninha? Me faz um favor, vê se me esquece.

A menina fez uma cara de choque e saiu bufando. Sirius segurou Juliana pelo braço e eles foram andando em direção a Casa dos Gritos.

A neve estava ficando cada vez mais funda e Juliana estava tendo dificuldades para andar.

- Sirius, pare – ela pediu.

- O que foi? – ele falou parando e se desvencilhando do braço dela.

- Não dá para andar, a neve está muito funda.

- Ahh Ju – ele falou e pegou-a no colo. Levou-a até a cerca que rodeia a Casa dos Gritos, colocando-a sentada em uma pedra e sentando-se em outra na frente dela, de modo a ficarem a se encarar.

- Você não precisava ter falado aquilo para a garota...

- Eu sei, mas vocês iam ficar brigando e eu não estava a fim de escutar.

- Porque você me chamou para sair? – ela perguntou quando ele ficou em silêncio.

- Porque a gente precisa conversar...

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre ontem à noite e essa semana... – ele falou – Foi tudo tão rápido e quero saber porque você saiu daquele jeito ontem à noite.

- Não vou poder te responder, já que eu mesma não sei.

- Eu me sinto estranho em relação a nossa amizade – ele falou e depois voltou seu olhar para o chão.

- Eu também.

x

Enquanto isso Lily e James caminhavam pelo povoado.

- James eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

- O que foi? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Eu não quero passar o Natal longe de você...

- Agora que eu me lembrei disso, o que vamos fazer? Também não quero ficar longe de você – falou ele acariciando o rosto dela com as costas das mãos.

- Eu acho que nós podíamos passar o Natal no castelo - ela sugeriu – Eu e você estamos juntos e Lara e Remo também... E Ju e Sirius estão a um passo do paraíso, pode ser bom.

- Já que você falou, os dois tem nos ajudado bastante... O que acha de darmos um empurrãozinho?

- Eu não movo um dedo sem saber o que o Sirius sente realmente por ela.

- E eu tenho essa resposta.

x

Não muito longe dali Lara e Remo tomavam cerveja amanteigada em uma mesa mais ao fundo no Três Vassouras.

- Sabe Remo – comentou Lara – eu e Lily estávamos conversando e pensamos que esse ano é o primeiro que estamos todos unidos e que podíamos passar esse Natal juntos aqui em Hogwarts...

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lara intrigada.

- Meus pais tem uma casa de praia mas não vão muito lá, apesar de ser um lugar lindo... Não sei, podíamos passarmos o Natal lá.

Ela sorriu para ele e falou:

- Remo... Eu já falei que te amo?

- Hoje não.

Os dois se beijaram e só pararam quando Lily e James se juntaram a mesa.

- Não precisam parar – falou James rindo.

- Remo teve uma idéia a respeito de nosso Natal – Lara falou orgulhosa.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lily interessada.

- Meus pais tem uma casa de praia, podíamos passar o Natal lá.

- Que ótima idéia! – exclamou Lily.

- Só falta falarmos com Ju e Sirius – James falou animado.

x

Perto da Casa dos Gritos, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Juliana falou:

- E aí, vamos passar o Natal juntos?

- Eu não perderia por nada...

- Que estranho é ver Lily e James juntos, não é?

- Mas se tem alguém que merece se casar são eles.

- Meu Merlin! – ela exclamou.  
- O que foi? – ele perguntou assustado.  
- O casamento de Molly e Arthur.  
- É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido!

Molly e Arthur eram grandes amigos dois seis e iriam se casar alguns dias antes do Natal. Sirius e Juliana eram padrinhos de Molly e Lily e James de Arthur. Lara e Remo, como Molly já prometera, seriam padrinhos de seu primeiro filho.

- Nós somos os padrinhos – lembrou Juliana.

- É verdade, mas não comprei nada ainda. Nem presentes, nem terno...

- E eu preciso de um vestido...

- Acho melhor irmos encontrar os outros.

- Concordo, mas como vou sair daqui?

- Isso não é problema.

Sirius abaixou-se e ela colocou seus braços nos ombros dele e as pernas em seu quadril. Ele segurou as pernas dela e correu que nem um louco. Todos no povoado olharam para eles quando os dois passaram, mas eles não ligaram, riram e gritaram durante todo o caminho. Chegaram no Três Vassouras e se sentaram na mesa de seus amigos.

- E então, quais são as boas novas? – perguntou Sirius ofegante.

- Nós vamos passar o Natal juntos na minha casa de praia – falou Remo.

- Legal, só esquecemos de uma coisa: o casamento da Molly.

- Merlin! – exclamou Lily.

- Temos que ir – depois das palavras de Juliana as três saíram correndo deixando os garotos sem entender nada.

As meninas foram às compras e no final no dia cada uma tinha em média umas vinte sacolas.

- Para que tanta coisa amor? – perguntou James assustado com a quantidade de sacolas.

- Coisas de mulher – respondeu Lily.

- Sirius, seja um cavalheiro e leve essas sacolas para mim – exigiu Juliana.

Ela empurrou um monte de sacola para Sirius, deixando ele carregado. Agora os casais de beijavam e Sirius e Juliana ficaram de vela.

- Ei! – reclamou Sirius, fazendo os casais interromperem os beijos – Estou uma semana sem ficar com ninguém, com uma gata do meu lado e vocês nem respeitam isso!

Todos gargalharam com vontade e depois voltaram para o castelo.

A ansiedade dos amigos durou toda a semana, eles enchiam os ouvidos de Remo com perguntas sobre a casa e as meninas já estavam com a roupa e a maquiagem planejadas para o casamento.

Na Estação os pais de Remo os esperavam. Levaram os seis até a casa e a Sra. Lupin entregou a chave ao filho. Remo abriu a porta e entrou, mas os outros amigos ficaram paralisados com a beleza da casa. A fachada era toda em tons claros e no quintal haviam muitas flores e arbustos. Atrás da casa estava uma praia completamente deserta. Já dentro da casa, havia uma sala com uma escada que subia para o meio e depois se dividia em duas, uma para cada lado do corredor. Ainda no térreo, havia uma bancada separando a sala de uma cozinha. Na sala um sofá, algumas poltronas e uma televisão enorme.

- Até que enfim vamos nos divertir – Sirius disse subindo as escadas.  
- Vamos desarrumar nossas malas, Remo – disse Juliana.

As meninas ficaram com os quartos da esqueda e os meninos os da direita. Todos se instalaram no quarto e desfizeram as malas. Lily desceu antes das amigas e foi para a cozinha, sentindo um cheiro delicioso. Lá ela encontrou James cozinhando...

- Lasanha?

- Espero que goste.

- Eu adoro! – ela exclamou – Mas, onde aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Minha mãe.

- Acho que não tem nada que esses marotos não saibam fazer – ela admitiu.

- Pode apostar que não.

Depois todos se juntaram a eles e comeram a lasanha preparada por James. Seguiram então para seus quartos, exaustos pela viagem.

* * *

**Mandy Black**: Lily e James entraram para a trupe dos casais ternurinhas, sim.


	12. O Casamento de Molly e Arthur

**Capítulo Doze: O Casamento de Molly e Arthur**

* * *

Juliana foi acordada pelos primeiros raios de sol que refletiam em sua cama. Ela sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou contemplando a praia com o sol nascente ao fundo. Sentado na areia, ela percebeu, havia um enorme cachorro preto. Ela colocou um biquíni rapidamente, penteou os cabelos e desceu correndo para a praia.

Como a casa estava deserta, ela imaginou que deveria estar muito cedo. Chegando na praia, se sentou ao lado do cachorro. Depois de um tempo, disse:

- Eu sei que é você, Sirius.

Sirius voltou à sua forma original.

- É lindo, não é? – ele comentou.

- É... mas o que você faz acordado a essa hora?

- Estava pensando no meu pai.

- Se você quiser que eu te deixe sozinho...

- Não – ele disse rapidamente – Eu só estava pensando que ele foi obrigado a se casar com minha mãe.

- Não é para menos – Juliana falou ríspida – Quem se casaria com aquela megera?

- É, você tem razão – ele disse tristonho.

- Sirius, olhe para mim – ela disse puxando o rosto dele para que ele a olhasse nos olhos – Sei que você sente falta dele, se fosse meu pai eu também sentiria, mas você tem amigos... e você sabe que sempre que precisar eu e todos os outros vamos estar do seu lado.

- Obrigada Ju, eu sei.

- Você me promete uma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- O que?

- Que você vai se divertir o máximo que puder nesse feriado?

- Só prometo se me prometer uma coisa...

- Fale.

- Entrar na água comigo agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas ele não aceitaria tão fácil a resposta dela.

x

Lily foi acordada por Lara aos pulos em seu quarto.

- Acorda Lily, pelo amor de Merlin! – ela exclamou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily assustada.

Lara apontou para a janela e foi saltitante até ela. Ela olhou sonolenta pelo vidro e ficou surpresa, Sirius corria em direção ao mar carregando Juliana, que se debatia, no colo. As duas riram.

As duas nem precisaram se comunicar, Lara saiu correndo para seu quarto enquanto Lily vestiu um biquíni. Quando chegou ao quarto da amiga ela já estava pronta. Elas correram para o quarto de seus namorados.

- James meu amor – disse Lily pulando em cima do namorado – Acorda!

- Que maneira mais maravilhosa de ser acordado...

- Vamos para a praia?

- Você quer ver eu me trocar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não – ela saiu rindo do quarto.

No quarto ao lado Lara beijava Remo já acordado.

- Que bom que já está pronto – ela disse vendo que o namorado vestia uma bermuda.

Quando eles chegaram à praia, encontraram Juliana e Sirius sentados em baixo de um guarda-sol.

- Como vai, casalzinho Black? – James zuou.

- Só mesmo você para tirar nosso amigo Almofadinhas da cama tão cedo – Remo entrou na brincadeira.

- Pois é, eu tenho poder... Mas pelo visto não fomos os únicos a cair da cama hoje, não é?

- Isso é verdade, – respondeu Lily – mas ninguém aqui saiu correndo para o mar tão cedo... estava tão lindo vocês dois... porque vocês não vão de novo? – dito isso Sirius e Juliana ruborizaram, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Ficam olhando a vida dos outros... – resmungou Juliana.

- Mas não tem uma música não? – perguntou Sirius na esperança de afastar o assunto.

- Vou ligar – falou Lara correndo para ligar o som.

Eles passaram a manhã inteira na praia. Após o almoço – feito por James – as meninas começaram a se arrumar. Por volta das seis os meninos já estavam esperando as namoradas no pé da escada, todos vestidos com terno.

A primeira a descer, como sempre, foi Lara. Com seus cabelos loiros enrolados em pequenos cachos, se juntou aos amigos esperando. Logo depois Lily desceu fazendo James se desequilibrar e tropeçar, um vestido preto realçava seus cabelos ruivos.

- Porque minha parceira tem que ser a última a descer? – reclamou Sirius – Também quero...

Ele perdeu a fala quando viu Juliana, a mais ousada das três, como já era costume, com um vestido branco decotado e um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela à Sirius, que estava com uma cara abobalhada.

- Que? – ele falou distraído e depois acrescentou – Ótimo...

Entraram no carro e seguiram para a festa, com Remo dirigindo. O local era bem aberto, haviam duas grandes fileiras de cadeiras em frente à um pedestal. James e Sirius foram para o altar, enquanto as meninas seguiram ao quarto de Molly para ajudá-la. Bateram na porta e uma mulher de cabelos ruivos desbotados abriu a porta – ainda vestia as roupas íntimas.

- Que saudades! – exclamou ela.

- Como você ainda não está pronta? – perguntou Lily.

- Vamos ajudar você – Lara disse pegando o vestido de noiva em cima da cama.

x

Nos jardins, os marotos procuravam Arthur.

- Arthur! – chamou James – Até que enfim te achamos, vamos para o altar!

- Como vai James? Estou quase morrendo de tanta ansiosidade, e ainda me aparece um pepino desses.

- Que pepino? – perguntou Sirius.

- A banda que ia tocar – disse ele meio triste – Era uma surpresa para Molly, a banda preferida dela, aconteceu um imprevisto e eles vão demorar para chegar...

- Ah, meu amigo – falou James com um sorriso suspeito – Deixa conosco.

James cochichou algo para Remo e Sirius, que deram risadas. Remo foi para seu lugar e James e Sirius foram procurar Lily e Juliana.

* * *


	13. A Cerimônia

**Capítulo Treze: A Cerimônia**

* * *

James e Lily entraram logo na frente de Juliana e Sirius, depois uma menina carregando uma caixinha de veludo caminhava, e então Molly, com seu vestido branco rodado e uma tiara na cabeça. Chegando todos ao altar, se posicionaram e então o mestre da cerimônia começou a dizer:

- Caros senhores e senhoras, o amor é algo inexplicável, Molly e Arthur são uns dos poucos a sentirem este sentimento e serem compartilhados. Por isso estamos aqui hoje, para selar este amor entre estes.

Molly estava prestes a chorar.

- Molly, você aceita viver eternamente ao lado de Arthur?

- Sim, eu aceito – respondeu Molly com a voz embargada.

- Arthur, você aceita viver eternamente ao lado de Molly?

- Sim, eu aceito.

- Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Arthur e Molly se beijaram apaixonadamente, fazendo todas as mulheres presentes se emocionarem.

Os noivos saíram de mãos dadas, com os convidados fazendo festa. Arthur chamou James antes de entrar no carro.

- Você conseguiu? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, pode deixar comigo.

- Nós vamos chegar depois dos convidados, então arrume tudo antes.

- Certo.

Os noivos fariam o trajeto até o local da festa e os convidados aparatariam.

O jardim era muito mal-cuidado, mas quando adentraram o salão, o espaço estava luxuoso. O teto estava magicamente enfeitado para parecer com o céu estrelado, o que contrastava com as mesas brancas com estrelas prateadas. No meio havia uma pista de dança e um pequeno palco atrás de uma cortina transparente.

Os amigos sentaram-se em uma mesa, mas logo depois James, Sirius, Remo e Juliana saíram da mesa, deixando Lily e Lara curiosas.

- O que eles vão fazer? – perguntou Lily.

- Se eu soubesse não estava tão preocupada – respondeu Lara.

- Eu nem quero ver. Mas, qualquer coisa eu lanço um feitiço no James.

- Se Remo aprontar algo, passará as noites de Lua Cheia - e todas as outras - sozinho.

Os noivos entraram no salão, Molly com um sorriso radiante. Arthur subiu no palco.

- Caros convidados – ele disse sem jeito – Houve um imprevisto e a banda que iria tocar se atrasará, mas achamos uma a altura, querida Molly, espero que goste.

Com um aceno de varinha, a cortina supostamente transparente sumiu e ali estavam Remo com uma guitarra, James com um baixo, Sirius na bateria e no vocal... Juliana.

- Merlin! – gritou Lily.

Juliana sorriu para Lily e os meninos começaram a tocar.

Juliana cantou:

() _I'm just a simple girl_

_In a high-tech digital world_

_I really try __to understand _

_All the powers that rule this land_

_They say Ms. J's big butt is boss_

_Kate Moss can't find a job_

_In a world of postmodern fad_

_What was good now is bad _

_It's not hard to understand_

_Just follow this simple plan_

Nessa altura, muitos já estavam dançando.

_Follow your heart_

_Your intuition_

_It will lead you in the right direction_

_Let go of your mind_

_Your intuition_

_Is easy to find_

_Just follow your heart_

Ela fez alguns movimentos com os braços e então estrelinhas começaram a chover no palco.

_Y__ou look at me but you're not quite sure_

_Am I it, or could you get more?_

_You__ learn cool from magazines_

_You__ learned love from Charlie Sheen_

_If you want me, let me know_

_I promise I won't say no_

Todos aplaudiram quando eles terminaram a apresentação. Eles saíram do palco e sentaram-se na mesa em que estavam Lily e Lara. Um pouco depois a banda que Arthur contratara chegou, as músicas eram animadas e fizeram todos dançarem juntos, mas quando chegou a parte de músicas lentas, James e Remo se renderam às namoradas, enquanto Juliana e Sirius trocavam de par.

* * *

() Intuition – Jewel.

* * *

**Thaty** – Beijinhos

**Mandy Black** – Os marotos sempre tem que aprontar algo haha...

* * *


	14. Uma festa, uma luta

**Capítulo Quatorze: Uma festa, uma luta**

* * *

(Narração: Sirius)

Eu estava pensativo dançando com uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, me lembrando de como Ju havia me tratado de manhã, não me lembrava de ter me sentido tão bem assim há muito tempo. Estava tão longe pensando em Juliana que não percebi a menina aproximando os lábios dela nos meus. Acabei beijando-a pensando em Ju.

(Narração: Juliana)

Estava procurando Sirius, porque íamos embora e ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Avistei os cabelos dele atrás de uma pilastra. Aproximei-me, planejando dar um susto nele, mas quem levou o susto fui eu. Ele estava beijando uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, eu a conhecia, era Kate, da Grifinória como nós, amiga de Lara. Eu senti minhas pernas tremerem e minha vista embaçar, eu não queria ver aquilo, eu não poderia estar vendo aquilo. Mas de repente me veio na cabeça que eu não poderia estar incomodada com aquilo, porque Sirius já beijou tantas outras... Mas aquela imagem me deu náuseas e eu segui para o banheiro.

(Narração: Lily)

Quem diria, eu, Lily Evans, perdidamente apaixonada por James Potter... Ninguém diria. Ele consegue seu o namorado mais perfeito que alguém pode sonhar em ter, carinhoso, atencioso, lindo... e ainda cozinha! Estávamos dançando bem agarradinhos e nos beijando, o que poderia ser melhor?

(Narração: Lara)

Remo é um namorado maravilhoso, estávamos sentados em uma mesa, cansados de tanto dançar, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e rindo de bobagens. Eu ria só de olhar para ele e ver aquele sorriso encantador, eu não poderia imaginar uma pessoa melhor para estar comigo.

(Narração: Remo)

Estava eu sentado com Lara em uma mesa, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e rindo, quando vi Juliana passar correndo para o banheiro. Olhei para o lado por um momento e entendi o motivo, quando vi Sirius atracado com uma garota.

(Narração: James)

Eu e Lily estávamos nos beijando quando ouvi um barulho estranho, soltei-a e vi um feitiço passando pela sua nuca. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim e percebi do que se tratava.

(Fim das narrações)

x

Ruídos estranhos e em alguns segundos feitiços voavam em várias direções. Comensais da Morte estavam no local. Pessoas apavoradas corriam em direção à porta enquanto James, Lily, Sirius, Lara e Remo corriam em direção aos comensais.

- Dessa vez eles não escapam – disse James.

- Já estou esperando isso a muito mais tempo do que deveria – Sirius falou em um tom assustador.

- Cadê a Juliana? – Lily perguntou.

- Ah! – exclamou Remo – Essa não! Onde será que ela se meteu?

Não estava fácil conseguir chegar aos Comensais. Pessoas corriam em todas as direções e esbarravam umas nas outras. Os Comensais, parados no meio do salão, lançavam feitiços tranquilamente.

- Estupefaça! – gritou Sirius, mas o Comensal foi rápido e se abaixou.

- Crucio! – James exclamou para um Comensal que reconheceu ser Snape. E o feitiço atingiu-o em cheio.

- James! – Lily gritou – Para!

James olhou incrédulo para Lily, enquanto Snape se recuperava. Ele se levantou e estava pronto para azarar James quando Juliana interveio.

- Estupefaça! – ela exclamou, fazendo Snape cair ao longe – Presta atenção, James.

A luta continuou, cada um com um Comensal.

- Sirius! – gritou James, que duelava com Snape – Nosso golpe.

James e Sirius baixaram as varinhas. E quando os Comensais com quem lutavam se preparavam para atacá-los, os dois se viraram. Sirius azarou Snape e James, Bellatrix. Os dois acertaram em cheio os oponentes, mas o feitiço que Bellatrix lançara foi desviado e acertou Juliana, que caiu com um baque no chão.

- Ju! – Sirius gritou e correu desesperado em direção à garota.

Ouviram-se outros ruídos e de repente o local estava cheio de aurores. Os Comensais então desaparataram, vendo que ficaram em menor número.

Sirius segurava Juliana no colo e falava com a voz embargada:

- Fala comigo, Ju, me diz que aquilo não era um Avada.

- Não era – ela falou com a voz muito fraca – Agora me coloca no chão.

- Nem pensar... – ele falou.

- Meninos! – a Sra. Potter chegou gritando – Vocês estão loucos? Como enfrentam Comensais da Morte assim? Vocês sabem _o que_ são Comensais?

- Calma, querida – o Sr. Potter interveio.

O Sr. Potter se dirigiu para o carro, seguido dos outros, que estavam ouvindo os resmungos da Sra. Potter. Entraram no carro dos Potter, James, Sirius e Juliana. E no dos Lupin, Remo, Lara e Lily.

Os Lupin deixaram Remo, Lara e Lily na casa de praia, enquanto os Potter levaram Juliana para sua casa e depois foram para a própria casa, dar uma bronca em James e Sirius. A bronca dada, levaram os meninos para a casa de praia, colocando as proteções necessárias nesta.

- Podia ter sido pior – disse James, tocando a campainha.

- Não, não podia – Sirius falou irritado, entrando pela porta aberta por Lily – Que raiva!

- Onde está a Ju? – Lily perguntou.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Lara preocupada.

- Está, só que vai ficar em casa – respondeu James, enquanto Sirius subia as escadas irritado.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Remo.

- Você ainda pergunta? – falou Lily.

- Eles estão, não é? – perguntou Lara à Lily.

- A-hã.

- Eu sou o único que não está entendendo nada por aqui? – perguntou James.

- Não, eu também não estou entendendo nada – falou Remo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin... – Lily falou calmamente – Sirius está apaixonado por ela! Vocês não viram o jeito como ele ficou quando ela caiu?

- E hoje de manhã na praia... – disse Lara.

- Mas Ju também gosta dele? – perguntou James.

- É claro – disse Lily abraçando o namorado – Ah, amor, você é tão bobinho.

- Sério? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Depois pegou-a no colo e subiu as escadas com ela se debatendo e rindo.

- Hmm, parece que estamos sozinhos... – Remo falou se aproximando de Lara.

- Você tá bem safadinho, hein – ela disse beijando-o.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou, se afastando – Desculpa, eu não queria...

- Ah desisto, Remo! – ela exclamou rindo – Você não tem jeito.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando e se beijando no sofá e depois foram dormir. Já James deixou Lily no quarto e foi conversar com Sirius.

- Sirius, eu sei que você não está dormindo, então levanta e abre a porta – disse James do lado de fora da porta trancada.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sirius.

- Falar com você.

Sirius abriu a porta e deitou-se de volta na cama, trazendo o lençol até a cabeça. James sentou-se na cama e perguntou em tom sério:

- Você está mesmo gostando dela, não é?

- Eu não sei – Sirius disse se sentando na cama – Eu me senti estranho quando a vi cair hoje à noite.

- Eu te conheço a anos e sei que você nunca sentiu isso por garota alguma, que todas elas se entregaram fácil para você. Acontece que a Ju não é idiota, e se você quiser ficar com ela de verdade você terá que provar isso a ela.

- Vai dormir Pontas.

James conhecia o amigo, ele odiava que os outros dissessem a ele o que fazer, então saiu do quarto, deixando Sirius absorto em seus pensamentos.

x

(Narração: Sirius)

Não dava mais para negar, eu realmente gosto dela, de outro jeito. O que senti quando ela estava caída no chão não é comum para mim. Sinto que eu não sentiria o mesmo se fosse com a Lily ou a Lara, com a Juliana é diferente... Virei-me várias vezes na cama, mas não consegui dormir, então me encostei no peitoral da janela, admirando o mar e sentindo a brisa da noite. Sentia falta daquela menina de cabelos pretos. Quer dizer, agora arroxeados, pois eu queimei os cabelos dela... Que burrice. Mas ela ficou mais linda do que já era. E o jeito de me tratar, ela que me levou até o enterro de meu pai, me salvou de umas encrencas e de broncas também... E agora que ela não está aqui eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho. Tenho que entender se o que ela sente por mim é amizade ou outra coisa, porque se for amizade, eu vou ser amigo apenas dela, o que importa é que não posso perdê-la.

(Narração: Juliana)

Meus pais ficaram me paparicando aqui em casa, mas consegui me livrar deles depois de um tempo e ir para o meu quarto. Não consegui dormir, como já esperava. Sentei no parapeito da janela e contemplei o céu estrelado. Não sei o porquê, mas Sirius me veio à cabeça. O modo como ele me olhou depois que fui atingida por aquele feitiço. Mas não posso deixar ele saber como o amo, ele é um galinha e me considera como amiga, e é assim como vou considerá-lo a partir de hoje, como um amigo.

(Fim das narrações)

x

Tanto Juliana quando Sirius não conseguiram dormir naquela noite. Dois dias depois, na casa de praia dos Lupin, Sirius ainda não estava em seu estado normal. E Juliana, em sua casa, insistia para seus pais deixarem-na ir para junto de seus amigos, mas eles se recusavam. De volta a casa de praia, Lily e Lara preparavam a casa para a ceia de Natal. Elas decoravam a sala enquanto os meninos cozinhavam. Sirius havia ficado na praia o dia inteiro e nem havia almoçado. Já estava perto da hora da ceia e Sirius ainda não havia voltado.

- Vou chamar o Almofadinhas – disse James indo em direção a porta. Mas esta foi aberta por Sirius, que falou:

- Não precisa, já cheguei.

(Narração: Juliana)

Estava no meu quarto me arrumando para a ceia de Natal em minha casa. Terminei e desci as escadas, encontrando minha mãe e meu pai sentados no sofá, o que não era muito comum, porque a essa hora eles já estariam comendo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Sim – meu pai respondeu sorrindo – Vamos te deixar ir.

- Mas antes temos que te contar uma coisa – minha mãe disse também sorrindo – Estou grávida, você terá uma irmãzinha.

- Ah Merlin! – exclamei e abracei meu pais.

- Agora vamos.

Meus pais me deixaram bem perto da casa, porque teriam que passar com o carro por uma estrada de barro impossível. Então eu saí correndo igual a uma louca pela lama, me molhando inteiramente.

(Fim das narrações)

x

As meninas se arrumavam enquanto os meninos terminavam de cozinhar. Remo e James colocavam as coisas na mesa quando a campainha tocou. Eles e Sirius se assustaram e saíram correndo para a porta. Sirius a abriu. Levou uns segundos tentando assimilar o que via, se estava sonhando ou não. Decidiu ser otimista, então gritou:

- Ju! – E abraçou a garota enlameada.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou abraçando-o.

Depois de cumprimentar os outros dois amigos, ela subiu para trocar a roupa enlameada.

* * *

Beijinhos para **Thaty** e **Mandy Black**!!


	15. A Ceia de Natal

**Capítulo Quinze: A Ceia de Natal**

* * *

Logo depois Lily e Lara desceram as escadas.

- Cadê a Ju? – Sirius perguntou impaciente, subindo as escadas, mas parou na metade quando viu a menina – Você está linda! – ele exclamou.

- Eu sei – ela disse convencida, descendo as escadas de braços dados com ele – Sentiu a minha falta?

- Mais do que você imagina – respondeu ele fazendo ela corar.

Eles se sentaram à mesa. Se divertiram bastante e comeram, principalmente.

- Essa cena ficará para sempre na minha memória – disse Lily.

- Que cena? – perguntou Remo.

- Juliana e Sirius sentados na mesma mesa e nenhuma alfinetada.

- Não seja por isso – falou Juliana se aproximando de Sirius.

Ele sentiu uma louca vontade de agarrá-la, mas era fazer isso e aceitar a provocação. Os lábios dela estavam bem perto enquanto ele chegava para trás. Até que... bam! Caiu da cadeira direto no chão. E todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Alguém tem que ser o bobo alegre não é – ele falou – Com uma garota assim vindo tão perto de você, você fica tonto, sabe.

Juliana corou, fazendo com que todos caíssem na gargalhada de novo.

- Você quer parar de falar besteira... – disse Juliana tentando acabar com o clima.

- Ah priminha, você está caidinha pelo Sirius Black – disse James fazendo todos rirem mais ainda.

- Vocês são dois bobos que não querem amar – disse Lara.

- Tinha que ver que lindo os dois se abraçando, ela toda enlameada – Remo entrou na brincadeira.

- Que romântico! – exclamou Lily.

Juliana estava vermelha, mas não de vergonha, de raiva. Ela odiava brincadeiras desse tipo. Então saiu correndo da mesa, Sirius a seguindo.

- Pegamos pesado – James disse.

- Isso faz parte do meu plano – falou Lily.

- Só espero que não faça parte desse seu plano perder uma amizade – disse Lara.

- Não, mas com aqueles cabeça-duras tem que ser assim.

No quarto de Juliana, ela estava irritada, jogando as roupas em cima da cama no chão quando Sirius segurou-a pelo braço.

- Porque você ficou tão brava? – ele disse abraçando-a – Era brincadeira.

- Eles sabem que eu não gosto que façam isso. E elas sabem que eu gosto...

- Gosta...? – ele distanciou-se dela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu gosto... gosto... – ela tentou achar alguma coisa que se encaixasse mas não conseguiu, então baixou o rosto – Eu não sei do que eu gosto, não sei o que eu sinto, não sei o que eu quero, e isso está me deixando irritada.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo não é? – ele disse abraçando-a novamente.

Os dois desceram as escadas, encontrando os amigos sentados no chão da sala.

- Você nos desculpa? – Lily pediu a Juliana.

- Está bem, mas vamos fazer um joguinho aqui, certo?

- Isso não vai prestar – disse Sirius.

- Que tipo de joguinho? – perguntou Lara interessada.

- Escrevemos nossos nomes em papéis e sorteamos a ordem de quem dará os presentes. Ah, e a pessoa faz uma pergunta.

Remo se levantou e foi até a mesa escrever os nomes nos papéis. Colocou os dentro de um potinho e deu-o para Juliana, dizendo:

- Teve a idéia, começa.

Ela colocou a mão dentro do potinho e tirou um papel.

- Lily – ela disse risonha, e pegou o presente da amiga – Porque, Lily Evans Potter, você se negava a aceitar o fato de gostar do Jimmyzinho?

- Porque eu fazia uma imagem errada dele, o achava arrogante e prepotente, mas me enganei, ele é carinhoso, lindo, perfeito.

Juliana entregou o presente para a amiga e depois passou o potinho para ela.

- Lara – ela disse – O que você faria se o filho de você e de Remo fosse um lobisomem?

- Bem, eu viraria uma animaga e levaria o papai e ele em todas as noites de Lua Cheia para a floresta. E o amaria igual amo o pai dele.

- Que fofo – Lily falou sorrindo e deu o presente e o pote à amiga.

- James – disse Lara com um olhar maroto – Jamezito, vamos supor que você vire jogador de quadribol, e em um jogo Lily dá um berro ensurdecedor, tirando totalmente sua atenção e fazendo você levar um balaço na cabeça. O que você faria?

- Provavelmente nada, porque eu estaria desacordado – ele disse arrancando risada de todos.

Eles passaram um bom tempo assim, dando presentes e fazendo perguntas, até que Sirius tirou Juliana.

Ele disse em um tom anormalmente sério:

- Preciso saber de uma coisa, quais são seus sentimentos em relação a mim. E se você está sentindo o mesmo que eu sinto.

- Sirius – ela hesitou – Eu acho que... eu estava confusa em relação a meus sentimentos por você, mas já que você está tão interessado em saber... Eu gosto mesmo de você, mas não quero que você me engane. Você terá que me provar que também sente o mesmo – e falou, vendo que o garoto se aproximava dela – E não vai adiantar nada me beijar agora.

- Se é assim, está bem, eu faço tudo por você, Juliana.

- Vamos ver.

Depois da noite um tanto picante, Lily e James estavam no quarto, deitados, quando James começou a beijá-la com mais entusiasmo, descendo a mão para a cintura da namorada. Os beijos ficaram mais quentes, e James já estava sem a camisa, e já ia subindo a de Lily quando ela falou ofegante:

- Acho melhor não.

- Desculpe – ele falou bagunçando os cabelos – Me empolguei.

- Fomos um pouco longe demais desta vez...

- Um dia a gente chega lá – ele falou maroto.

- James! – ela exclamou.

- Calma, brincadeira. Mas posso dormir aqui hoje?

- Você não vai tentar nada, não é?

- Só se você quiser.

- Então pode ficar...

x

Na manhã seguinte todos arrumaram suas coisas e deixaram-nas no Hall. Depois de muita enrolação, eles conseguiram sair para a estação.

* * *


	16. Ano Novo, Vida Nova

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Ano Novo, Vida Nova**

* * *

Entraram no expresso à procura de um vagão vazio. Achado um, entraram todos e se acomodaram.

- Acho que será uma boa passar o Ano Novo na escola – James disse.

- Concordo, será ruim – Remo falou.

- Não será ruim para vocês, porque vocês tem suas namoradas, sabe. E eu? Estou sobrando... Aliás, o que estou fazendo aqui? – Juliana disse se levantando.

Ela andou irritada até a porta e abriu-a com raiva, saindo sem olhar para frente. Acabou esbarrando em um garoto que passava na hora e caindo no chão.

- Ah! – ela exclamou para o garoto – Não me viu sair dali?

Todos olharam espantados para ela, que não costumava descontar sua raiva nas pessoas. Ela se levantou com a ajuda do menino, que ela percebeu ser muito bonito.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi... – ele falou, corado – Eu sou Paul Vance.

- Oi – ela disse, rindo – Eu sou Juliana Granger, e esses são Lara, Lily, James e Remo. São chatos, mas gente boa.

- Já está falando mal de nós pro garoto? – exclamou James.

- Chega aí – falou Remo.

- Valeu, mas eu só estava dando uma volta mesmo, estou sentado com uns amigos da Corvinal.

- Posso ir com você? – Juliana perguntou fazendo charme.

- Claro.

Os dois saíram caminhando pelo corredor, deixando os outros quatro de boca aberta.

- Alguém conhece essa Juliana Granger? – perguntou Lily.

Todos continuaram meio paralisados por ver aquele comportamento vindo de Juliana, até Remo exclamar:

- Caramba, Lily! Somos monitores chefes.

- É pra ninguém poder namorar que isso existe? – disse Lara desanimada.

James e Lara passaram a viagem toda conversando com Sirius e Rabicho, que os haviam encontrado, enquanto Lily e Remo rondavam os corredores. Já Juliana se divertia na cabine de Paul Vance.

Ao chegarem no castelo, comeram o tradicional banquete e foram para os dormitórios desfazer as malas.

x

Lily e Lara subiram para o dormitório e ficaram esperando Juliana chegar. Quando a menina chegou, começaram o interrogatório.

- Onde você estava, e com quem? – perguntou Lily.

- Estava por aí, com o Paul.

- Fazendo o que com ele? – Lara perguntou maliciosa.

- Conversando só – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho.

x

As meninas foram dormir e acordaram bem tarde no outro dia, que estava lindo, ensolarado, sem nem uma nuvem no céu. Arrumaram-se rapidamente e desceram para a Sala Comunal. Lily passou o dia inteiro com James, como já estava virando costume. Lara e Remo sumiram, como Sirius. E Juliana passou o dia inteiro com Paul.

E a semana passou exatamente assim, todos os dias estas mesmas cenas se repetiam. Até que domingo chegou, o dia de Ano Novo.

- Estou bem assim? – perguntou Juliana, saindo do banheiro toda arrumada.

- Para que tudo isso? – Lara perguntou.

- Está bonita – Lily falou, ignorando que Lara havia feito uma pergunta.

Juliana deu um sorriso e murmurou "Vejo vocês depois" à caminho das escadas.

x

Um tempo depois, os quatro amigos estavam sentados na margem do lago conversando, quando Juliana apareceu.

- Oi – ela falou – Vocês viram o Paul? Ele sumiu de repente...

- Não – respondeu James – E o Sirius, você viu?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha ele ali – disse Remo apontando para ele, que vinha andando lentamente na direção deles.

Juliana olhou para Sirius e acenou, mas Paul entrou na frente, tampando totalmente a imagem de Sirius aos olhos de Juliana.

- Posso falar com você? – ele perguntou envergonhado.

- Claro – ela respondeu.

- Essa semana que passei com você... – Enquanto ele falava todos os observavam, inclusive Sirius – ...foi perfeita. Eu acho que nunca me diverti tanto... E... você quer namorar comigo?

- É... claro – ela respondeu e abraçou-o.

Quando abriu os olhos, ainda abraçada com Paul, viu Sirius sair correndo em direção ao castelo. Sentiu vontade de ir atrás dele, mas nem sabia o porquê de ele sair assim.

- Eu vou atrás dele – Remo falou, já se levantando, mas Lara o puxou.

- É melhor ele ficar sozinho – ela disse.

- Não entendi – disse Lily confusa.

James puxou a namorada e sussurrou:

- Ontem à noite Sirius falou comigo e Remo que iria pedir Juliana em namoro.

- Merlin! – Lily exclamou.

x

Dentro do castelo, Sirius correu até a Sala Comunal e subiu para o dormitório, se jogando na cama. Não entendia o que estava sentindo, uma sensação de perda, talvez. Cada vez ele ficava mais certo do que sentia por aquela garota, mesmo que não o quisesse sentir. Ele se levantou e se sentou no parapeito da janela. Sentiu uma lágrima cair, e depois mais outra, e outra...

x

Perto do lago...

- Nosso primeiro Ano Novo juntos – disse Lily à James quando os fogos preparados por Dumbledore explodiram no céu.

- É, Ano Novo, vida nova.

Agora a noite estava bem mais clara e proveitosa, mas não para Juliana, que não parava de pensar em Sirius e em por que ele havia saído correndo daquela forma.

Já no meio da madrugada que todos foram para seus dormitórios.

x

Dormitório feminino...

Quando as meninas chegaram, Lara e Lily se jogaram na cama, mas Juliana se encostou tristemente no parapeito da janela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily.

- Vocês sabem por que Sirius saiu correndo?

- Ele ia te pedir em namoro, mas o Paul foi mais rápido, não é – Lara falou rapidamente.

- Babaca! – ela exclamou – Porque não pediu antes?

Lara revirou os olhos e falou irritada:

- Você acha que foi fácil para ele tomar essa decisão? Você deve achar mesmo que é muito fácil para um galinha gostar de alguém...

As palavras que Lara falava não chegaram aos ouvidos de Juliana, ela queria terminar o namoro com Paul naquele momento e correr para Sirius, mas não podia fazer isso. Ela então desceu as escadas do dormitório, passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e foi andando sem rumo pelo castelo, sem perceber, entrou na Torre de Astronomia, como estava vazia, sentou-se lá e ficou a observar a noite estrelada.

x

Dormitório masculino...

- Não fica assim, Almofadinhas – disse James ao entrar no quarto e ver o amigo chorando – Ela não sabia suas intenções.

- Eu estou bem, James – Sirius disse.

- Você está ótimo mesmo, está até chorando de felicidade – falou Peter irônico.

- Porque você não vai dar uma volta pelo castelo ao invés de ficar ouvindo as asneiras que Pettigrew fala? – Remo falou.

- Alguma sugestão?

- O céu está estrelado – disse James.

Sirius foi andando até a Torre de Astronomia. Quando chegou, viu que havia uma garota ali, percebeu que era Juliana.

- Ju? – ele perguntou.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou assustada.

Ela correu então e abraçou-o com força.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia... Por que você não me pediu durante a semana?

- Escuta, é melhor para nós dois darmos um tempo para pensarmos melhor. Não precisa terminar com o Paul, pode ficar com ele, eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo por isso...

- Mas é como se eu o enganasse.

- Eu falei para você que iria provar que a amo, e vou.

- Mas não...

- Eu quero. E vamos dormir agora...

x

Segunda-feira chegou, todos com uma ressaca de ter dormido tão tarde, conversavam no Salão Principal.

- Feitiços – disse James desanimado.

- Pare de reclamar, Pontas – disse Remo.

- Temos Runas Antigas hoje, Lily? – perguntou Lara.

- Sim e depois Adivinhação - respondeu Lily.

- Nem um tempo livre hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

- Nada – falou James – E se não nos apressarmos vamos chegar atrasados.

Eles se levantaram correndo da mesa e foram para a sala de Feitiços, chegando na porta da sala, viram Juliana se agarrando com Paul. Sirius tentou disfarçar olhando para os lados, mas ficou branco feito papel.

- Acho melhor entrarmos logo na sala – disse um garoto a Paul.

Lily conhecia bem o garoto, seu nome era Mark, eram amigos, mas quando Lily começou a sair com James eles se distanciaram.

O garoto puxou Paul para dentro da sala. Então os amigos seguiram para dentro da sala. Sirius demorou-se mais do lado de fora, então quando entrou só havia um lugar, do lado de uma menina de cabelos loiros.

(Narração: Juliana)

Levei um susto quando vi que Sirius havia me visto beijando Paul, mas ele sabe que eu o amo, nem eu própria consigo esconder... Só que estou namorando Paul, não é? Mas, eu acho que tive uma idéia.

(Narração: Lily)

O dia não poderia ter sido pior hoje, tive deveres de todas as matérias hoje, portanto passei o resto do dia que me sobrou os fazendo. E James sumiu o dia inteiro... Ele e Juliana... devem estar aprontando algo. Agora ele deve estar no treino de quadribol... Sendo capitão, meu tempo com ele reduzirá para zero...

(Narração: Lara)

A Lua Cheia está se aproximando e Remo está ficando cada vez mais agressivo... Minha relação com ele não está nos melhores momentos.

(Narração: James)

Juliana me procurou no final da aula dizendo que teve uma idéia. Eu como primo, conheço bem suas idéias, então a ouvi. Resolvi ajudá-la...

(Narração: Remo)

Sinto que estou cada vez mais agressivo nesses últimos dias, por isso tento evitar ao máximo a Lara, mas ela não me deixa, então nossa relação não está muito boa. Não sei o que fazer... E para variar, Sirius me pergunta a cada quinze minutos o que fazer em relação à Juliana.

(Narração: Sirius)

Toda essa história de provar meus sentimentos à Juliana está me estressando... E a temporada de quadribol se aproxima... Droga, tenho treino agora!

(Fim das narrações)

x

Sirius saiu correndo pelas escadas do dormitório com sua vassoura na mão e gritou a senha para a Mulher Gorda. Mas quando saiu pelo buraco se deparou com a garota que havia sentado com ele na primeira aula.

- Oi – ela disse envergonhada.

- Oi – ele falou rápido.

- Hm, você está saindo com alguém?

- Não. E nem pretendo.

Sirius deixou a garota para trás e correu como um louco. Mas quando chegou no vestiário este estava deserto. Se trocou então e saiu correndo para o campo. James andou até ele.

- Você está bem, Sirius?

- Ahã. Cadê o resto do time? – Sirius perguntou.

- Estão cumprimentando a nova artilheira...

- E quem seria ela?

- Katherine.

James mal pronunciou o nome e a menina se aproximou deles. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos rosados e estava rodeada pelo time antigamente composto apenas de meninos.

- Olá – ela falou, apertando a mão de Sirius.

- Oi – ele a cumprimentou e falou – Vamos treinar ou não?

O treino foi proveitoso, a nova artilheira era muito boa e deu uma esperança a mais ao time. Quando voltaram a Sala Comunal, Lily dormia sentada no sofá. James se sentou a seu lado e ficou contemplando-a por um tempo.

- Lils – James sussurrou acariciando os cabelos da namorada.

- Ahh – ela falou, acordando – Que dor nas costas.

- Eu fico me sentindo culpado... Tira a blusa – ele falou com seu conhecido sorriso malicioso.

- O que? – ela exclamou.

Ele riu e falou:

- Para eu te fazer uma massagem, Lily.

Ela olhou desconfiada, mas se deitou no sofá e puxou a blusa para cima.

James se ajoelhou a seu lado e começou a massagear suas costas cuidadosamente.

* * *


	17. O Que É Certo Pode Não Ser o Melhor

**Capítulo Dezessete: O Que É Certo Pode Não Ser o Melhor**

* * *

Subindo para o dormitório, Sirius encontrou Juliana deitada em sua cama, dormindo profundamente. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e ficou admirando-a. Passou a mão por seus cabelos arroxeados, mas logo depois se lembrou de que ela continuava namorando e não seria prudente mantê-la ali. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em o que fazer, ela começou a sussurrar:

- Sirius... Sirius...  
- Estou aqui – ele falou.

- Não vá embora – e então gritou – Socorro!  
Ela acordou suando e abraçou Sirius, que estava sentado na sua frente com uma cara assustada. Ficaram muito tempo abraçados, Juliana chorava em seus ombros.

- Estou aqui – ele repetiu – Se acalme.

- Promete que ficará para sempre? – ela perguntou, rompendo o abraço.

- Prometo, Ju.

Depois desta noite, os dois não se falaram mais. Não sabiam o porque, mas se evitavam. Alguns dias depois, Remo se decidiu a conversar com Sirius e Lara com Juliana. Lily e James estavam ocupados, Lily estudava o dia inteiro e Kate cada vez inventava uma nova jogada para treinarem, ocupando os ouvidos de James.

- Porque você e Sirius estão sem se falar? – Lara perguntou à Juliana em uma aula.

- Não sei... Eu queria falar com James então fui a seu dormitório, deitei em uma cama para esperar por ele e adormeci. Acordei de um pesadelo com Sirius me olhando, nos abraçamos e pedi para ele prometer que nunca me deixaria, ele prometeu e desde então não nos vimos mais...

- Nesse contratempo você se esqueceu de que amanhã é aniversário de um certo pulguento.

- Merlin! – exclamou Juliana batendo na testa.

- Vamos fazer uma festa para ele amanhã, na sala precisa. Será a moda antiga, sabe? Vestidos longos... Aquela baboseira.  
- Mas eu não comprei nada... O que darei à ele?  
- Você sabe muito bem o que ele quer ganhar, não é?

Lara saiu do quarto antes que Juliana pudesse se pronunciar e desceu até a Sala Comunal. Sentou-se perto da lareira, onde James e Remo estavam.

- Conseguiu? – James perguntou animado.

- Sim, estou com pena dela, mas é por um bem maior...

- Ela deve estar mesmo bem desnorteada – Remo falou rindo – Sirius só faz aniversário em julho!

A noite do dia seguinte chegou, tanto Sirius quanto Juliana haviam sido enganados, pensavam que estavam indo um para a festa de aniversário do outro. Os outros quatro, já sabendo de tudo, sumiram. A sala estava decorada inteiramente em vermelho e corações. Sirius, vestido com paletó, calça e colete pretos, chegou primeiro à sala e não encontrou ninguém. Um tempo depois, Juliana adentrou a sala. Vestia um vestido branco, apertado, tomara-que-caia, e em forma de espartilho no busto.

- Parabéns! – Sirius exclamou.

- O que você está dizendo? O aniversário é seu...

Passaram um tempo olhando um para a cara do outro e só então entenderam.

- Como caímos nessa? – Sirius exclamou.

- Vou embora – Juliana falou, se virando.

Sirius a segurou pelo braço, a virando, e falou:

- Fique mais um pouco, precisamos conversar.

- Terminei com o Paul, estou meio mal, não quero conversar...

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

- Não vou te beijar, Ju. Vamos dançar?

- Ah – ela hesitou – Tá, tudo bem.

Sirius pegou sua varinha do bolso e pôs uma música para tocar. Os dois dançavam colados e conseguiam sentir seus corações batendo mais rapidamente. Cansados da dança, sentaram-se em algumas almofadas jogadas ao canto. Juliana falou:

- Não acho certo o que fiz com Paul...

- Foi melhor você ter terminado antes que o magoasse de verdade.

- Eu pensei que pudesse te esquecer apenas ficando com ele, achei certo ficar com ele porque ele me pediu em namoro antes que você, mas descobri que o que é certo pode não ser o melhor.

- Ju, me dê uma chance de provar que te amo?

Ele se levantou e puxou Juliana, beijando-a como nunca antes havia beijado alguém. E eles conseguiam sentir a sinceridade vindo do outro.

Os ponteiros do relógio giravam, mas eles não percebiam. Almejaram tanto estar um com o outro, e agora que estavam juntos, nada mais importava.

Se soltaram apenas depois de muito tempo, os dois com sono. Resolveram dormir, mas descobriram que já amanhecia. De qualquer maneira, subiram para seus dormitórios para se arrumarem para as aulas.

Chegando a seu dormitório, Juliana encontrou Lara acordada, olhando pela janela. Pela expressão no rosto da amiga, percebeu que não estava lá a esperá-la.

- Aconteceu algo com você e Remo? – Juliana perguntou aproximando-se da amiga.

- Não sei mais o que fazer, Ju – disse Lara, deixando lágrimas caírem – Ele está me tratando mal.

- Remo a ama e se preocupa com você...

- Eu sei, mas não consigo mais aguentar! Não quero brigar com ele.

Lily acordou com o choro de Lara e se reuniu as amigas, que agora estavam sentadas na cama de Juliana. Depois de explicarem a situação à amiga, Lily falou:

- Vamos falar com ele.

- Não, _eu _vou falar com ele – disse Lara, enxugando as lágrimas – Estou cansada dessa história de que ele vai me machucar, que está me machucando fazendo isto, eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana!

As amigas apoiaram Lara e logo depois o assunto se virou para Juliana e Sirius.

- E aí, Juliana Granger, como vai o senhor Sirius Black? – perguntou Lily marota.

- Vai bem – Juliana falou.

- Você vai contar como foi! – ordenou Lara.

- Perfeito – disse Juliana sorrindo.

- Conta, conta! – exclamou Lily.

- Nós dançamos, conversamos e... bem, ele disse "Ju, me dê uma chance de provar que te amo?"... e me beijou...

- Até que ele é mais romântico do que eu pensava – falou Lara arrancando risadas das outras.

O despertador de Lily tocou, fazendo as três se sobressaltarem.

- Eu não dormi nada – reclamou Juliana.

- Eu dormi uma meia-hora talvez – Lily falou.

- O que você fez?

- Fiquei com o James na Sala Comunal, temos que aproveitar o tempo livre sabe, James é o capitão então tem o dobro de compromissos com o time, e quando ele está livre, eu estou estudando...

- Mas isso não atrapalha o namoro de vocês?

- Não – disse Lily sorrindo – Apimenta mais.  
As três caíram na gargalhada.

Depois de se arrumarem, desceram para a Sala Comunal, encontrando os marotos sentados a um canto no chão.

- Caíram da cama? – perguntou Lily se sentando no colo do namorado.

- Nem tive tempo – falou Sirius dando um beijo demorado em Juliana e sentando-a a seu lado.

- Deu para ver o porque – disse James – Tiveram uma boa noite?

- Ótima – disse Juliana com um sorriso malicioso – Estava muito quente lá, não é Sirius?

- Até demais – disse Sirius beijando-a novamente.

- Querem parar com isso! – começou James – Absurdo, espero que não tenha passado de beijos...

Enquanto ele tagarelava, arrancando risadas de Lily, Juliana e Sirius se beijavam – Sirius fazendo um gesto obsceno para James.

Lara e Remo desviavam olhares, sem dirigir a palavra um ao outro. Lara saiu da mesa, e pediu que Remo a acompanhasse. Os dois entraram em uma sala vazia.

- Porque está me tratando assim, Remo? – perguntou Lara.

- Como?

- Desse jeito mesmo, você ironiza cada palavra minha.

- De onde tirou isso, Lara?

- Deixe de ser covarde, Remo! – Lara exclamou.

- Não sou covarde – ele hesitou – Você não entende...

- Não consigo mesmo entender o porque de isso tudo.

- Não quero te machucar.

- Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana!

- Não quero te machucar – ele repetiu – É só isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu sou um lobisomem! – ele exclamou.

- Já te disse que isso não importa.

- Para mim importa!

Lara tinha vontade de derramar-se em lágrimas, mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza.

- Por favor, Remo...

- Não dá mais.

- Como você pode ser tão covarde? Você queria que eu terminasse o namoro apenas para que você não se sentisse culpado...

- Eu não sou um covarde, Lara!

- Você é, sim.

- Pare com isso.

- Era isso o que você queria? Está tudo acabado, então!

Ela saiu correndo da sala, para qualquer direção, parando apenas quando esbarrou em alguém. Era Mark, o amigo do ex-namorado de Juliana.  
- Desculpe – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Porque você está chorando? – ele perguntou.

- Terminei meu namoro com Remo.

- Sinto muito – ele falou abraçando-a.

Remo, que havia saído correndo atrás de Lara, encontrou-a abraçando o garoto.

- Já achou outro namorado? – ele exclamou, não se contendo de raiva.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

- Eu era só mais um, não é? E pelo visto, você queria isso tanto quanto eu.

- Do que você está falando, Remo?

- Você só _se faz_ de santa, Lara.

Mark deu um soco em Remo, que o retribuiu com um outro no rosto deste. Lara chorava e saiu correndo para a Sala Comunal chamar James, que separou a briga dos dois.

Lily levou Lara para o dormitório.

- Calma, amiga – ela falou.

- Como, Lily? Ele disse que eu "me faço de santa"... O que você acha que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Tenho certeza que ele só estava com raiva, Lara.

- Eu nunca vou perdoar ele por isso...

- Durma, Lara. Eu aviso a professora que você não irá a aula.

Chegando às estufas, Remo estava em uma mesa mais ao canto e os outros três amigos em outra mais à frente.

- Remo passou dos limites... – falava Juliana.

- Vou lá falar com ele – disse James.

- Oi, cara – falou James se aproximando do amigo.

- Que foi, vai me dar uma bronca por causa do que fiz?

- Não. Só queria dizer que sou seu amigo e se precisar, estarei com você.

- Valeu.

Lara não estava bem, sentia seu mundo desmoronando. Mas pensou que pareceria fraca não indo às aulas do dia e então foi para a sala de Feitiços. Ao chegar, sentou-se ao lado de Mark.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Estou bem. Ah, me desculpe.

- Por o que?

- Pelos socos que Remo te deu.

- Não tem problema, eu também bati.

Lara riu, mas parou quando encontrou o olhar de Remo. Ele estava com a raiva subindo a cabeça, não conseguia aguentar vê-la com outro. Antes de pensar no que fazia, saiu da sala e foi para a torre de Astronomia.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Peter.

- Você ainda pergunta? – falou Lily, impaciente.

- Ele é burro, dê um desconto – debochou Sirius.

- Agora ele vai se estressar por qualquer coisa?

- Ele tem seus motivos – defendeu-o James.

- Motivos idiotas – comentou Lily.

- Rabicho, troca de lugar comigo – falou Juliana.

- Porque? – ele perguntou.

- Troca – ela ordenou.

Depois de trocar de lugar, Juliana chamou Lara para sentar-se a seu lado.

- Você ainda está muito magoada? – ela perguntou.

- Bastante. Acho que não dá para perdoá-lo dessa vez.

- Eu te entendo, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa...

- O que?

- Se você fosse um lobisomem e amasse muito alguém, a ponto de dar sua vida por este, você ficaria com este, sabendo que nas noites de Lua Cheia este iria atrás de você no meio da floresta?

- Eu não ia fazer isso!

- Ia sim, eu te conheço.

- Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo...

- Eu concordo, mas eu também faria se fosse o meu caso.

- Você xingaria o Sirius?

- Não, estou dizendo que me mataria só para não machucá-lo.

Lara ficou pensativa, havia fundamento no que sua amiga dizia. Mas desta vez Remo não seria perdoado tão facilmente, e Lara se perguntava se era isso o que ele queria.

O dia, com um clima pesado, se passou. Juliana, que não havia dormido nada na noite anterior, resolveu ir para a cama mais cedo.

- Nos vemos depois, amor – ela disse, dando um beijo de leve em Sirius e saindo do Salão.

Ela caminhava por um corredor deserto, no mesmo andar, onde encontrou Paul.

- Como vai Granger? – ele perguntou.

- Desde quando você me chama de Granger?

- Desde quando você me deu o fora para ficar com o Black.

- Já te disse que foi um engano, Paul, já pedi desculpas.

- Aqueles beijos, aquela noite, tudo isso foi um engano?

- Noite?

- Aquela que passamos juntos, ou você não se lembra? A noite em que fomos para a cama...

- O que? Você ficou maluco? Eu nunca fui e nem iria para a cama com você.

- Sério? Não é o que estão falando... – disse Snape caminhando em direção a Juliana com Malfoy.

- Tinha que ser coisa de vocês mesmo! – ela exclamou.

- O Sr. e a Sra. Granger ficarão assustados quando descobrirem o que sua filhinha anda fazendo – debochou Malfoy.

- Seu seboso! – gritou Juliana.

Paul pegou a garota pelo braço, com força, mas Remo chegou a tempo de lançar um feitiço em Paul e Snape, fazendo Malfoy sair correndo.

- Você está bem?  
- Estou, obrigada.

Sirius chegou correndo até Juliana.

- Você está bem? Pensei ter ouvido gritos.  
- Paul tentou me agarrar, mas Remo me salvou.

- Da mulher dos outros você cuida, não é? – falou Sirius.

- Agora não, Sirius – Juliana falou.

- O que você fez hoje, Remo, eu não esperava.

- E quem é você para dar lição de moral.

- Seu amigo.

- Inclua-se na lista dos _ex_-amigos.

- O que está acontecendo com você, cara?

- Vai se ferrar, Sirius.

- O que você falou?

Sirius já estava pronto para partir para cima de Remo, mas Juliana entrou na frente.

- Não faça nada – ela falou.

- Escute a cadela, cachorrinho.

- Agora você foi longe demais – Sirius falou.

Ele afastou Juliana de sua frente e acertou vários socos em Remo. Juliana não conseguia pará-los, então saiu correndo procurando por James. Encontrou-o conversando com Mark e contou rapidamente o que acontecia. Os dois saíram correndo atrás dela, quando chegaram encontraram os dois no chão. Depois de muito esforço, conseguiram afastar os dois.

James levou Remo para a Ala Hospitalar, para que ele mais tarde fosse para a Casa dos Gritos. Remo pediu para ir sozinho, e James aceitou.

Se dirigiu então para a Sala Comunal, sentando-se ao lado de Lily em um sofá.

- Remo está estranho – ela comentou depois de James contar o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Ele fica agressivo quando chega a Lua Cheia, mas desta vez foi muito mais profundo... Você tem que ajudar Lara, eu me viro com Remo.

Ela suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

Remo estava sentado no parapeito da janela da torre de Astronomia. Seus pensamentos estavam cobertos por uma neblina escura. Amava Lara, mas não podia magoá-la, nem vê-la sofrer. Sabia que seria muito difícil ir aquela floresta nesta noite, porque estar sozinho doía muito mais do que suas transformações. Ele então se dirigiu até a Ala Hospital, encontrando com Madame Pomfrey e com ela indo até o Salgueiro Lutador.

Na Sala Comunal, Lara olhava pela janela, admirando o lago. Pensava nas palavras que Juliana havia dito mais cedo, conhecia Remo tão bem que sabia que ele seria incapaz de dizer algo daquela maneira. E por mais que isso a magoasse, ela sabia que era para protegê-la. Ela antes pensava em se casar, ter filhos com ele, e uma linda casa, mas agora parecia inatingível. Lágrimas não podiam mais ser contidas e escorreram por seu rosto. Mas ela estava cansada de chorar por ele. Ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório e deitou-se em sua cama. Dormiu rapidamente, depois de um dia cansativo.

Acordou cedo, quando o Sol ainda estava a sair. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo lago, então se arrumou rapidamente.

Chegou ao lago e se sentou na margem, olhando o sol nascer. Deitou-se na grama e olhou para o lado. Para sua surpresa, a alguns metros um rapaz ensanguentado estava estirado. Correu até ele. Quando chegou perto, reconheceu ser Remo.  
- Remo! – ela gritou aos prantos – Remo!

- Lara... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ela saiu correndo para o castelo, entrou no dormitório masculino, acordando James e Sirius, e disse-lhes onde Remo estava. Os dois saíram correndo e levaram o amigo para a enfermaria onde Madame Pomfrey fez alguns curativos e deu algumas poções para ele beber. Depois, os três deixaram Remo e Lara sozinhos.  
- Remo... – ela sussurrou. Deitou-se com o garoto, apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e sem perceber, adormeceu.

Abriu os olhos mais tarde, mas quando percebeu onde estava, os fechou novamente. Escutou uma voz ao longe, reconhecendo-a como de Dumbledore.

- Alvo, ele não vai aguentar mais uma noite de transformações.

- Você tem certeza disso, Pomfrey?

- Tenho.

- Não podemos fazer nada?

- Apenas esperar. Mas eu me pergunto, o que fez ele se machucar tanto?

- Remo ama muito Lara, conheço-o bem, e sei que ele não a machucaria em hipótese alguma. As transformações dele estão cada vez piores e ele sabe disto. Também conheço Lara e sei que se ele não fizesse o que fez, ela iria atrás dele na floresta quando descobrisse.

- Um menino tão bom...

- Sim, mas vamos acreditar que ele conseguirá.

Lara ouviu os passos de Dumbledore se distanciando e a porta da Ala Hospitalar se fechar. Ela apertou a mão de Remo com força e deu um selinho nele. Saiu então em direção à Sala Comunal.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Lily.

- Os ferimentos saíram? – perguntou James.

- Deixem ela falar! – exclamou Sirius.

- Obrigada Sirius – ela falou com a voz embargada – Ele não... não vai aguentar a próxima transformação. Elas estão cada vez piores, o corpo não está mais aguentando... Ele não resistirá.

- Eu não vou deixar! – exclamou James, abraçando Lily que chorava.

Todos os amigos estavam em choque, ainda mais Lara. Ela saiu correndo e esbarrou em Mark novamente.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Remo...

Ele a abraçou e a levou para uma sala vazia. Trancou a porta. A encurralou na parede.

Remo estava na enfermaria, na cama que de costume ocupava. Seus braços doíam e quando reparou neles percebeu que haviam cortes mais profundos do que de costume. Seu corpo inteiro doía, sabia que não conseguiria passar por mais uma transformação. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em Lara – não podia morrer brigado com ela. Levantou-se da cama com todo o esforço que pode, quase caindo. Andou por alguns corredores até escutar um grito vindo de uma sala trancada.  
- Alohomora! – ele exclamou.

A porta da sala se abriu, Remo viu Mark tentando beijar Lara, que tentava escapar. Ele a segurava forte. Remo não pensou duas vezes, o agarrou pelas costas e o jogou no chão.

- Lara? – perguntou Remo estendendo a mão para a garota – Você está bem?

Mas na hora que ela ia segurar sua mão, Mark deu um chute em Remo, fazendo ele cair no chão.

Remo se levantou e acertou um soco na cara de Mark. Lara estuporou Mark, aproveitando que ele estava caído no chão.

- Você está bem, Remo? – ela perguntou correndo para perto dele.

- Nem um pouco. Eu... não vou passar dessa noite.  
- Não diga isso – ela falou deixando as lágrimas escorrerem novamente.

- Eu sei que não, Lara. Olhe, me desculpe por falar tudo aquilo, você não merecia ouvir aquelas mentiras... Eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida, mais até que minha própria vida. Eu não suportaria te perder.

- Nem eu, Remo... Eu te amo.

- Não deixe nenhum homem te machucar, tá?

- Remo...

Ele esticou o braço e fechou os dois botões da blusa dela, que estavam abertos, provavelmente por Mark. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela.


	18. Cada Dia Como Se Fosse O Último

**Capítulo Dezoito: Cada Dia Como Se Fosse O Último**

* * *

Mais tarde Lara voltou para seu dormitório e encontrou Lily e Juliana conversando, abatidas.

- Falei com o Remo agora.

- E como ele está? – Juliana perguntou.

- Bem mal. E Mark conseguiu deixá-lo ainda pior...

- Como, o que houve?

- Ele tentou me agarrar, mas Remo apareceu e me salvou, sabe. Só que eles começaram a brigar... Então eu estuporei o Mark.

- James e Sirius vão com ele essa noite.

- Melhor, mas não sei se vai adiantar...

- Temos que ter fé, não é?

As meninas foram para suas aulas da tarde mais esperançosas. Na aula de Poções, James chamou Sirius para um canto, e falou baixo, para que só ele ouvisse:

- Você sabia, não?

- É, ele havia me contado.

- E porque não me disse nada?

- Ele me fez prometer que não contaria a ninguém.

- Mas você acha que ele tem alguma chance?

- Dumbledore acredita que sim.

- Pelo menos uma notícia boa.

- É, mas é melhor não contarmos para Lara, não quero dar esperanças falsas para ela.  
- Acho que é o melhor.

x

A noite, Remo foi para a Casa dos Gritos, junto com James e Sirius.

As meninas não conseguiram dormir aquela noite, preocupadas. Quando o primeiro raio de sol despertou, elas se vestiram e correram para a entrada do castelo. James e Sirius carregavam Remo, que estava desacordado.

- Como ele está? – Lily perguntou.

James balançou negativamente a cabeça e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Lara ficou imóvel olhando para o namorado aparentemente morto. Ela caiu e só acordou mais tarde, na Ala Hospitalar.

Levantou da cama e viu os amigos a um canto. Eles sorriam.

- Porque estão rindo? – ela exclamou.

- Remo não está morto – Lily falou radiante – Madame Pomfrey não consegue explicar.

O rosto de Lara se encheu de vida e ela falou sorrindo:

- Eu acho que sei.

Ela andou então até cama de Remo e, vendo ele acordado, falou baixo:

- Quer dizer que deu certo?

- Ahã – ele falou sorrindo – Me deu uma força a mais.

Lara dormiu aquela noite com Remo na Ala Hospitalar.

x

Remo aguentou todas as transformações, Madame Pomfrey continuava sem explicações para tal, mas Lara tinha todas as respostas. Depois do susto, as amigas encurralaram Lara no dormitório e ordenaram-na que contasse tudo.

- Você vai contar tudo, Lara – falou Juliana – Não temos segredos entre nós. Fizemos este trato no primeiro ano!

- Tá, bem – Lara falou corando – Nós transamos.

- Como foi? – exclamou Juliana.

- Faça com o Sirius, entenderá – Lara falou rindo.  
- Engraçadinha.

- Bem, eu iria levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, mas ele falou que queria comemorar sua última noite de um modo especial, e bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu depois.

- Tomara que Sirius nunca fique doente, Juliana deixaria ele morrer... – brincou Lily.

x

Mais tarde, Juliana pensou em ir até a biblioteca estudar um pouco, então se arrumou e saiu pelo castelo. Enquanto passava por um corredor mais deserto, ouviu gemidos atrás de uma porta.

- Sirius, você tem namorada – falava a voz de uma garota.

- Não importa...

Juliana não pensou outra vez, abriu a porta a tempo de ver Sirius enroscado com uma garota.

- O que é isso? – ela exclamou com a voz embargada.

- Não é o que você está pensando – ele falou.

- Eu não estou pensando, estou vendo! – ela gritou e então saiu correndo.


	19. Sra Evans

**Capítulo Dezenove: Sra. Evans**

* * *

Juliana passou a tarde seguinte na casa de Hagrid e só voltou para o castelo ao anoitecer. Ela havia ido para lá para se distrair e tentar se acalmar. A única coisa que ela não queria era encontrar Sirius.

Ainda no térreo, ela encontrou Lily e as duas começaram uma conversa. Depois de um tempo Juliana falou:

- Vi o Sirius com a Victoria ontem.

Lily ficou calada por um tempo e depois perguntou:

- A que horas?

- À tarde.

- Então é impossível.

- Mas eu os vi!

- Eu, Sirius e James ficamos no campo toda a tarde, até anoitecer.

- Mas então como é possível?

- Pense bem, tem meninas que fariam tudo para ficar com Sirius...

- Ahh – exclamou Juliana – vou esganar aquela garota.

- Porque você não faz diferente? – Lily perguntou calmamente.

- Esgano quem?

- Beije o Sirius na frente dela...

- Já te disseram que você é um gênio, Lily?

- Só todos os dias – se gabou Lily.

Juliana saiu correndo pelo corredor até chegar na Sala Comunal. Encontrou Sirius sentado em um sofá lendo um livro. Então pulou em cima dele.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta euforia? – ele perguntou.  
- Não basta ser porque eu te amo?

- Assim você me mata, Juliana.  
- Você deveria dizer uma coisinha agora...

Ele fez uma cara confusa e depois sorriu. Então falou:

- Eu também te amo, muito.

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, mas em um momento, Sirius falou:  
- Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem à tarde.

- Me desculpe por desconfiar de você... Mas, por que você não me procurou?

- E você iria acreditar em mim?

- Não – ela suspirou.

x

Algum tempo mais tarde, um quartanista entregou um recado de Dumbledore aos dois. Ele queria que os seis amigos fossem a sua sala urgentemente. Os dois recrutaram os amigos e foram para a já conhecida sala. Minerva McGonagall os esperava ao lado da gárgula. E falando a senha, que era muito incomum, entraram todos na sala circular.  
O diretor estava sentado em sua escrivaninha e não se demorou a dizer o motivo da visita.

- Comensais da Morte atacaram novamente. E Remo – ele hesitou.

- O que aconteceu? – Remo perguntou nervoso.

- Seus pais foram atacados. Sinto lhe dizer que seu pai não resistiu, e sua mãe está internada no St. Mungus.

Lara abraçou seu namorado, que começara a chorar, quando Lily apertou com mais força a mão de James.

- Eles pagarão por isso – vociferou Sirius.

- É exatamente o que eu queria falar com vocês.

- Não nos diga que não poderemos fazer nada, senhor – James falou, também abalado.

- Sinto muito, mas gostaria de pedir que fiquem no castelo, longe dos Comensais, especialmente sem procurálos. Seus pais não gostariam de ver vocês se machucarem, pois lutam, e morrem, para dar um futuro melhor para vocês, sem Voldemort. E além do mais, mandaremos muitos aurores para ajudá-los. Fiquem tranquilos.

Após todos concordarem, se dirigiram para a Sala Comunal – com exceção de Remo, que foi ao hospital visitar sua mãe.

- Remo não merecia isso – Juliana comentou – Será que a mãe dele está melhor?

- Eu não sei – falou Lily – mas não quero sequer pensar em como meu pai poderá ficar.

- Dumbledore disse que mandarão muitos aurores para lá, ele ficará bem.

- Sua mãe também é bruxa? – Sirius perguntou.

- Era – Lily respondeu tristemente.

- Era?

- Ela foi assassinada por Voldemort ainda neste ano.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Nesse momento o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou e McGonagall entrou às pressas na sala.

- A Sra. Evans... – ela começou.

- Ela foi assassinada, Professora – Lily a cortou.

- Não, não foi! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Descobrimos seu paradeiro.

Vendo o sorriso aliviado de Lily, ela continuou:

- Ela havia sido sequestrada por Voldemort, como sabe, e pensamos que estava morta, mas sua mãe é uma grande bruxa e conseguiu fugir.

- E onde ela está?

- Se quiserem ir, vamos até seu esconderijo daqui a pouco. Encontrem-me daqui a cinco minutos na porta de entrada. E leve sua capa, James.

x

Antes dos cinco minutos, todos já estavam na entrada, incluindo Remo, que havia voltado e estava feliz por a mãe de Lily ter escapado dos assassinos de seu pai. McGonagall chegou e disse-lhes que deveriam ir sozinhos, pois estavam acontecendo mais ataques e ela precisava ir a um lugar recrutar mais ajuda. Disse-lhes também que chegariam a uma praia e deveriam procurar uma caverna, nesta estaria a Sra. Evans.

Aparataram rapidamente – com as devidas proteções que cercam a escola retiradas por Dumbledore – e chegaram a uma praia deserta. Andaram por um tempo e não avistavam caverna alguma. Juliana se cansou e perguntou:

- Será que aparatamos no lugar errado?

- Talvez sim, a menos que aquela pedra gigante ali acima possa ser chamada de caverna – e apontou para a pedra, que era imensa e tinha uma pequena abertura no meio.

Eles caminharam até a pedra e olharam para seu interior. Era escuro e os ventos da noite não ajudavam contra o medo.

- Caramba, vamos entrar em uma caverna – Sirius comentou.

- Está com medo, Black? – brincou Juliana.

Sirius fez uma careta para ela e entrou na caverna, não precisando se aprofundar muito nesta, pois logo uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes já estava andandando para a saída, com um vestido rasgado e muito magra.

- Mãe! – Lily exclamou e correu para a mãe, abraçando-as.

Depois de cumprimentar as outras duas meninas já conhecidas, ela se virou para os meninos e perguntou:

- E vocês, quem são?

- Esses são Sirius, Remo e James – apresentou Lily.

- Como vai Sra. Evans? – perguntou James educadamente.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora, meu nome é Elisabeth. E vou bem, graças a vocês.

Ela cumprimentou também os três meninos e depois aparatou para o St. Mungus com Lily, que ficou lá, junto com Remo. Os outros quatro amigos voltaram para o colégio.

* * *


	20. Sonserina vs Grifinória

**Capítulo Vinte: ****Sonserina vs. Grifinória**

* * *

James estava sentado em um sofá na Sala Comunal, pensando - é claro – no jogo que estava por vir. Sabia que não seria fácil, Sonserina, por mais detestável que fosse, tinha um bom time.

- James? – chamou a conhecida voz de Sirius.

- Olá – respondeu ele distraído.

- Faz tempo que não conversamos, não é?

- É, você só se agarra com Juliana o dia inteiro.

- E você com a Lily... – depois de um tempo ele perguntou – Está preocupado com o jogo?

- Bastante. Não será fácil.

- Reze para dar sol, será uma grande ajuda.

- Rezarei é para sair inteiro – falou James bem-humorado.

- Mas como está o Remo? Nós não nos falamos ainda depois da nossa _briga_.

- Vocês tem que conversar mesmo.

- É, eu sei.

Pouco depois, Remo entrou na Sala com uma pilha de livros nas mãos.

- Gostaria de ajuda? – perguntou Sirius prestativo.

- Eu adoraria.

- Vou me retirar – falou James, saindo.

- É... Remo... – começou Sirius – Eu queria te pedir...

- Não, eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas. Falei coisas horriveis para você e para Juliana também...

- Não esquenta, está desculpado.

Depois da reconciliação, foram dormir. James quase não dormiu, acordava a toda hora, e ficava rolando na cama de ansiedade. Quando amanheceu ele pegou a vassoura e sua roupa de quadribol, e saiu pelo castelo, tão desnorteado que não percebeu seus trajes.  
- James? – chamou Lily.

- Olá, tudo bem? – ele falou se aproximando dela.

- Tudo. Mas... o que você está fazendo de pijama?

- O que?

Ele ruborizou quando percebeu que de tão ansioso havia esquecido até de trocar a roupa. Lily, por outro lado, caía na gargalhada.

- Não ria, estou nervoso!

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você não confia em mim?

- Claro que confio, Lils.

- Então, fará um ótimo jogo. Minha intuição é muito forte, sabe como é.

- E o que sua intuição te diz agora? – falou ele com o sorrisinho tão familiar.

- Que você quer um beijo meu.

- Errou. Eu quero dois!

x

Quando James chegou ao vestiário um tempo mais tarde, encontrou o time inteiro.

- O que fazem aqui tão cedo? – ele perguntou.  
- Já está na hora do jogo, capitão – falou a artilheira Lizzie.

- O que você estava fazendo, James? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ahn... Ocupado – ele respondeu.

- Sabemos que estava com a Lily – falou Marco Wood, o goleiro.

- McGonagall falou que terá uma surpresa neste jogo.

- Que surpresa? – James perguntou.

- Vai ver que é surpresa! – falou Anna, uma batedora.

- Legal vocês estarem bem-humorados hoje – falou James – Escutem, este jogo não será fácil. Sirius e Ana, tentem rebater todas as goles, e elas atacarão principalmente você, Lizzie.

- Eu creio que o principal atacado será você, capitão. E se você não sabe, Severo Snape é o novo artilheiro da Sonserina.

- Deixe ele comigo, já que temos alguns assuntos pendentes que podemos resolver neste jogo – falou James.

Depois de um tempo, todos já estavam prontos no campo, sob fortes aplausos vindos das arquibancadas. James avistou Lily sentada ao lado da mãe.

- Elisabeth Evans veio nos ver jogar – comentou James.

- Sua mãe também – falou Sirius, apontando para uma mulher sentada ao lado esquerdo de Lily.

- Então essa deve ser a surpresa - concluiu James -, os pais nos verão jogar.

- É, mas acho que o jogo não é o real motivo. A maioria dos pais são aurores, provavelmente estão com medo de um ataque.

- Bem provável.

Então Madame Hooch mandou os capitães se cumprimentarem e depois deu o sinal para o início do jogo.

Feito isto, o jogo começou. O narrador já tagarelava:

- Começa o jogo mais esperado do ano, Sonserina vs. Grifinória. James Potter, o melhor apanhador da Grifinória em séculos, rodeia o campo à procura do Pomo de Ouro. Sirius Black rebateu um difícil balaço! Bob rebate a bola para Lizzie... Lizzie marca o primeiro ponto da partida! 10x0 para a Grifinória.

A torcida nas arquibancadas vibrou.

- Sirius está com a posse da goles e a passou para Bob, que avança. Bob está... Meu Merlin, Sirius rebateu um balaço nas costas de Snape!

A torcida da Grifinória gargalhou vendo Snape desnorteado, quase cair da vassoura.

Snape voava rapidamente na direção de Sirius, o que James percebeu.

- Olhe para trás, Sirius – ele gritou.

Sirius se virou rapidamente e conseguiu rebater o balaço de Snape.

Já se passara algum tempo de jogo e o narrador falava com toda entusiasmo:

- Está 80x40, Grifinória na frente por 20 pontos!

James avistou o Pomo voando ao lado oposto do apanhador da Sonserina e voou até lá com toda a rapidez.

- Parece que Potter avistou o Pomo! – gritou o narrador.

O apanhador da Sonserina o seguiu.

O Pomo fez um mergulho, e James o acompanhou. Mas o apanhador da Sonserina não teve coragem.

- E James Potter pega o Pomo! Grifinória vence!

x

Depois todos se juntaram ao time na saída do campo.  
- James! – gritou sua mãe – Você faz isso todos os dias? Esses vôos arriscados?

- Oi, mãe – Sirius correu e a abraçou – Sim, ele faz isso todos os dias. Eu tento fazê-lo parar, mas ele insiste... Alguém viu Juliana?

- Ela estava conosco... – Lily falou.

- Filha, terei que ir embora, se cuide, está bem? Eu sei que você está em boas mãos – falou a Sra. Evans.

- Tchau mamãe!

Depois de os pais irem embora, eles foram caminhando em direção a Sala Comunal. Sirius estava estranhamente quieto.

- O que você tem? – perguntou James à ele.

- Sou um idiota mesmo – ele falou.

- O que você fez dessa vez? – perguntou Remo, direto.

- Fazemos um mês de namoro hoje.

- Você não fez nada, não é? Nós te ajudamos – falou Lara.

- Vamos pensar em algo, não esquenta – falou Lily.

* * *


	21. Para Um Dia Ruim, Há Um Bom

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: Para Um Dia Ruim, Há Um Bom**

* * *

Juliana não estava se sentido bem, estava a quase uma hora tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. Sirius havia esquecido o aniversário de namoro deles, mas ela gostava tanto dele que não terminaria o namoro por causa disto. "Só espero que ele não esqueça o de casamento" ela pensou. Ouviu então a porta do quarto abrir.

- Você está bem? – Lara perguntou.

- Estou, e você?

- Também. Porque você saiu do jogo assim?

- Ah... nada.

- Quer dar uma volta? Precisamos conversar.

- Remo?

- É.

- Tudo bem.

- É... porque você não coloca aquele seu vestido branco?

- Não vamos dar só uma volta no castelo?

- Por favor!

- Está bem...

Juliana se arrumou e saiu com Lara pelo castelo.

- Comece – ela falou, esperando o discurso.

- Não acha que foi errado o que nós fizemos? Você sabe o que...

- Vocês terem transado? Não, você salvou a vida dele com isso.

- Eu sei, mas as pessoas vão falar...

- Desde quando você se preocupa com o que as pessoas vão achar?

Elas pararam em frente a uma parede vazia.

O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Juliana perguntou.

- Pense em Sirius e entre.

- O que?

Ela pensou no namorado e uma porta apareceu na sua frente. Ela girou a maçaneta e entrou. Uma sala clara, com almofadas, estava ali. E um garoto sentado de frente para a porta. Ela correu até ele.

- Pensei que você havia esquecido – ela falou.

- Poderia até ter esquecido de nosso aniversário, mas nunca de você.  
Eles ficaram se curtindo por algum tempo, até Lily entrar na sala correndo.

- Os Comensais estão atacando o castelo! – ela gritou – Venham rápido!

Os três saíram correndo, com as varinhas preparadas. No Salão Principal encontraram muitas pessoas correndo, gritando, e lutando.

Cada um duelava com um Comensal. No momento, Bellatrix estava com Juliana.

- Fiquei com a mais fraca, isso é muito injusto – Bella falou.

- Expelliarmus!

O feitiço passou perto de Bella, sem atingí-la.

- Expelliarmus! – Bella exclamou, acertando em cheio Juliana.

Bella foi andando até ela, mas Juliana conseguiu levantar antes e a enfeitiçou. Ela a jogou para longe e esta, batendo com a cabeça na parede, desmaiou.

- Como vai seu namoro com Lucius? – perguntou Lily à Narcisa.

- Vai bem.

Narcisa se desconcentrou com a pergunta e Lily aproveitou para enfeitiçá-la com um Estupefaça.

- Que honra te matar, Black – falou Lucius.

- Confundus – falou Sirius simplesmente, deixando ele no chão desnorteado.

- E então, Potter, já conseguiu levar Lily para a cama? – debochou Snape.

- Não que eu te deva satisfações, mas foi uma noite maravilhosa – provocou James.

Snape quase acertou um feitiço em James, mas ele se abaixou a tempo.

- Quase, Ranhoso... Estupore!  
James acertou Snape, que caiu no chão inconsciente.

Remo lutava com um Comensal encapuzado.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

- Um velho amigo – o Comensal tirou o capuz e se revelou ser Greyback, o lobisomem que o havia mordido quando criança. Remo correu até ele e acertou um soco em sua cara. Quando ele caiu, ele o estuporou.

Os professores chegaram e levaram os Comensais, desacordados, e os outros para a enfermaria.

Sirius acordou na enfermaria, com Juliana dormindo a seu lado. Ele não queria acordá-la, mas quando ele tentou se mecher, ela acordou.

- Você está acordado a muito tempo? – ela perguntou – Você tem que tomar um remédio...

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- Você desmaiou.

- Hm, mas já estou melhor só de te ver aqui.

- Que galanteador – ela brincou.

Sirius foi tomar seu remédio e deixou Juliana cochilando novamente. Um tempo depois James foi até lá.

- O que faz aqui? – Sirius perguntou.

- Muito bem, não é Ju?

Ele a chamou mais vezes, até perceber que ela dormia feito pedra.

- Preguiçosa – falou Sirius e a pegou no colo, saindo andando com James.

- Ainda bem que hoje é sábado... – comentou James.

- É mesmo, não aguento mais tantas aulas.

- Nem me fale, Lily não para de estudar e está muito assustada com o ataque de ontem.

- Todos estão.

Os dois chegaram na Sala Comunal, estava vazia, exceto por Lily que cochilava no sofá cercada de livros.

- Lily, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou James.

- James! – ela exclamou, acordando Juliana.

- O que foi? Onde estão eles? – perguntou Juliana desnorteada, descendo do colo de Sirius.

- Eles quem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Os Comensais... Já percebi que não estão aqui, não é?

- É, não estão – falou James rindo, mas mudou a expressão para uma mais séria – Você ficou estudando até tarde de novo, não é Lily?

- Sim, tem algumas provas segunda...

- Ah, tem um tempão que não ficamos juntos... – começou James irritado.

Sirius e Juliana, percebendo que viria uma discussão, subiram para seus dormitórios.

- James, eu preciso estudar! – exclamou Lily.

- Você é muito inteligente Lily, e está se cobrando demais, será que não podemos aproveitar esse final de semana?

- Amanhã tem passeio para Hogsmead, e a não ser que você vá com outra garota, podemos aproveitar.

- Sério? Eu não tinha visto o aviso... Mas, por favor, para de estudar Lily.

- Tá bom, irritadinho. O que vamos fazer?

- Que tal visitar o Hagrid?

- Você disse ontem que não estava com saco para ir lá tomar chá...

- Melhor tomar chá do que passar a tarde inteira vendo você estudar. Agora coloque uma roupa quente, está congelando lá fora.

- Tudo bem – ela falou, e deu um beijo no namorado.

Ele esperou ela subir as escadas e então foi para seu dormitório.

- Brigaram, James? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ainda não, cara. Me resta um pouco de paciência...

- Você tem que entendê-la – falou Remo.

- Eu entendo, por isso não brigamos.

- O que vão fazer hoje? - perguntou Sirius.

- Vou visitar o Hagrid com Lily.

- Eu vou estudar – falou Remo.

- Que? – exclamou James.

- Brincadeira – falou Remo – vou dar uma volta por aí com a Lara.

- O lobinho colocando as garrinhas para fora – brincou Sirius.

- Eu não sou como você, Sirius, se controlar meus hormônios.

- Se você diz... – falou Sirius.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou James à Sirius.

- Se eu conheço minha namorada, ela vai aparecer aqui daqui a pouco com um monte de comida pro Almofadinhas...

- Aham – falou James e foi tomar seu banho.

A tarde de fato foi bem proveitosa para todos. James e Lily conversaram e tomaram chá com Hagrid, Lara e Remo passearam pelos jardins, Sirius e Juliana ficaram no quarto se empanturrando de comida. À noite jantaram e se reuniram na Sala Comunal para uma conversa, depois foram dormir.

Lily planejava dormir até tarde, já que havia feito todos os deveres, mas acordou às dez, forçada pelas amigas.

Encontraram os namorados e foram tomar café no Salão.

- E então, com quem vão a Hogsmead hoje? – brincou Juliana.

- Vou com o CDF do Remo Lupin, sabe quem é? – falou Lara.

- E eu vou com o mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts, Sirius Black.

- Estão querendo me humilhar, não é? – falou Lily – Eu vou com o garoto mais lindo, mais romântico, mais corajoso...

- O James Potter? – exclamaram Juliana e Lara em uníssono.

Todos riram e passaram o café inteiro no mesmo astral. Um pouco mais tarde, subiram para os dormitórios, para se arrumar para Hogsmead.

* * *


	22. Porque Amo Você

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Porque Amo Você**

* * *

- Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar? – perguntou Sirius, andando impaciente pela Sala Comunal.

- Porque elas nunca se acham bonitas suficientes – Remo falou.

- Ah, Remo, vá lá em cima e mande elas descerem! – falou James.

- Não precisa, já estamos aqui – falou Lara, descendo as escadas do dormitório com as duas amigas.

Os seis saíram para os jardins. Encontraram, como de costume, McGonagall recolhendo autorizações e Filch inspecionando os alunos. Após passarem por eles, foram andando pela estradinha que levava a Hogsmeade.

- Esta é a última vez que viremos a aqui como estudantes... – comentou Remo.

- Vou sentir falta deste castelo, de nossas bagunças... – falou James.

Eles então se viraram e ficaram admirando o castelo iluminado pelo sol forte.

- Hogwarts sempre foi minha casa – falou Sirius.

- Nossas casas – corrigiu Lily.

- Só temos mais uma semana aqui, não vamos fazer drama, vamos nos divertir – falou Juliana, animando-os.

Eles continuaram a caminhada até o povoado, onde se separaram, indo cada casal para um lugar diferente.

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim, James – falou Lily – Tive um sonho... Mas não me lembro.

- Você deve estar assustada pelo último ataque, não vai acontecer nada – James falou.

Os dois foram para o Três Vassouras, onde encontraram-se com os outros amigos. Se juntaram a eles em uma mesa afastada.

Aproveitaram seu último final de semana em Hogsmeade como alunos de Hogwarts ao máximo e voltaram bem tarde para o castelo. Depois do jantar, foram direto dormir.

A última semana de aulas não foi muito proveitosa. Com provas todos os dias, eles quase não se viam. No último final de semana seria dada uma festa aos alunos do sétimo ano.

As quatro mesas haviam sido retiradas e o Salão estava inteiramente ornamentando. Com pequenas mesas ao fundo e um palco, em que se instalava uma banda que tocava músicas animadas.

Apesar da animação dos alunos, não estavam felizes por completo. Todos passaram mais tempo em Hogwarts do que em suas próprias casas. Fizeram de Hogwarts sua própria casa.

O sexteto se sentou em uma mesa afastada da banda.

- Lembram do aniversário do Remo? – falou Lara.

- Nosso primeiro beijo, como poderia esquecer? – falou Remo para a namorada.

- E quando James subiu em um banco no meio dos jardins e começou um discurso de que não havia tido uma "linda noite de amor" com Lily Evans... – falou Juliana.

- Quando James levou uma flechada... Eu quase morri de susto – Lily falou.

- Ju cantando no casamento... – lembrou James.

- Eu colocando fogo nos seus cabelos – falou Sirius para Juliana.

- Ficaram mais bonitos – ela falou.

- Passamos por tantos momentos neste ano... – falou Lara, suspirando.

- É mesmo... Estou com vontade de dançar, Sirius – falou Juliana.

Os dois saíram da minha mesa, mas em vez de se dirigir para a pista de dança, Sirius a puxou para um lugar mais afastado.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Pergunte.

- Você confia em mim?

- Confio minha vida a você, Sirius Black.

- Então venha comigo.

Ele a levou até os jardins, na margem do lago, em uma parte totalmente iluminada pela Lua. Sentou-se com ela na grama e começou:

- Não sei como te dizer isto, Ju. Então tenha paciência...

Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso, azul e de veludo. Entregou-a a ela. Ela abriu e lá dentro havia dois lindos anéis de brilhantes. Ela olhou para ele, que perguntou:

- Aceita se casar comigo, Juliana Granger?

- Mas é claro que sim, sim e sim! – ela exclamou.

Eles se abraçaram, não se aguentando de felicidade. Depois de um tempo, Juliana propôs, animada:

- Vamos voltar para o salão e contar que somos noivos?

Sirius riu e concordou.

Quando chegaram na mesa, James foi logo perguntando:

- O que ficaram fazendo esse tempo todo.

- Olhe você – falou Juliana estendendo a mão para ele.

Depois do alvoroço das meninas e os deboches de James, como "o galinha tomou jeito", eles começaram a discutir onde, quando e como seria a festa de noivado. Combinaram tudo, marcando-a para na casa de Lara, no sábado. Enquanto tagarelavam, Sirius estava pensativo.

- Você está bem, amor? – Juliana perguntou.

- Estou, mas venha cá – ele a puxou para o mesmo canto afastado.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou receosa.

- É que, bem... Minha família não vai nesse casamento, óbvio. Mas, eu não sei, eu queria que eles fossem... Ao menos chamá-los...

- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou perder isso, priminho – Bellatrix falou, se aproximando dos dois.

- O que quer aqui, Bella? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ouvi a conversa de vocês e não pude não comentar que, apesar de tudo, tudo mesmo, eu gosto de você, Juliana, pode parecer que estou sendo falsa, mas eu gosto de vocês. E nossa família com certeza vai ao casamento, Sis...

- Obrigada Bella, sinceramente, eu não esperava isso de você... – falou Sirius.  
- Eu não me importo se vocês vão ou não, não gosto de você, Black, e é bom que isso fique claro – falou Juliana com uma seriedade desproporcional a ela.

Bella empinou o nariz e saiu andando.

- Por que você disse isso, Ju?

- Por que, Sirius? Olhe, "Sis", não me importo se eles vão ou não, sua família não é bem vinda para mim, mas vou respeitá-los, por apenas um dia, se você quiser... Eu te amo e pronto, coloquemos um fim no assunto.

- Você sabe que fica _muito_ mais linda brava, não é?

- Com certeza – ela brincou.

No Salão, Lily e James dançavam.

- Eu te amo demais, Lils – ele disse.

- Eu também. O próximo casamento é o nosso, não é?

- Certamente. Você quer ter filhos?

- Sim, mas agora não...

- Eu sei, mais tarde teremos nosso menino.

- E se nascer uma menina?

- Eu vou embora e transo com outra até ter um garoto.

- James! – ela exclamou.

- Estou brincando, eu vou ficar para sempre com você. Seja menino ou menina, não importa. Eu vou amá-los do mesmo jeito, até porque eu duvido que você tenha um time de quadribol inteiro só de mulheres.

- Está achando que vamos ter quantos filhos, James? – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ah, só quatorze... – ele brincou.

- Só se você os aguentar durante nove meses em sua barriga.

- Você não acha que eu ia ficar bonitão com uma barrigona?

- Já terei que te aguentar velho e gordo daqui a uns anos mesmo, Jay.

- Serei um vovô gostosão, pode apostar.

Na mesa, Lara e Remo também conversavam sobre o futuro.

- Você quer ter filhos? – ela perguntou.

- Quero, sim.

Lara ficou quieta então. Remo, percebendo, falou:

- Porque ficou assim? Entenderei se você não quiser.

- Eu quero, mas... Todas as mulheres da minha família tiveram problemas na gravidez. Vovó morreu no parto... E eu sou frágil, você sabe...

- Você não é frágil, você é uma das mulheres mais fortes, corajosas, que eu conheci.

- Você não existe, Remo.

No meio da madrugada foram para a cama. E no dia seguinte acordaram cedo, não digo que estavam prontos para partirem, pois se pudessem escolher continuariam estudando ali por muitos mais anos.

Depois da viagem, chegaram na estação, desembarcando. Os pais de todos esperavam ali, menos os Potter, o que James achou estranho.

- Meus pais nunca se atrasaram – ele falou.

- Calma, Pontas.

Depois de todos irem embora, os Potter finalmente chegaram.

- Jimmy, Sirius... Filhos... Nos desculpem, nos atrasamos no Ministério – falou o Sr. Potter.

- Como estão, crianças? – perguntou a Sra. Potter.

- Mãe, não somos mais crianças, estamos formados agora – falou Sirius.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas não quero acreditar. Daqui a pouco vão se casar, e sair de casa... Merlin! – falou a Sra. Potter, em um discurso que durou a viagem inteira até a casa dos Potter.

Na casa de Remo...

Remo havia passado a semana inteira pensando em como pedir Lara em casamento, imaginava que seria o primeiro a se casar, mas Sirius o surpreendeu. Ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu para atendê-lá, já que agora morava sozinho. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Lara, que chegava de surpresa.

- Lara?! O que faz aqui?

- Oi, amor. Não gostou da surpresa?

- Claro que gostei, entra...

Lara entrou então no apartamento do namorado, ela esperava que a arrumação fosse impecável, e não se enganou.

- Sua casa é sempre tão arrumada assim?

- Sim, nunca se sabe quando vou receber uma visita ilustre, não é?

Casa dos Potter...

James tentava há uma semana acalmar Sirius, mas seus esforços não mostravam resultados. O amigo andava muito nervoso com o noivado, e a data do casamento já estava até marcada. Juliana, por outro lado, estava calma, tranquila. Lily, como de costume, estudava muito, porque no dia seguinte ao jantar de noivado os seis prestariam um exame para entrar na equipe de aurores do Ministério. Os pais de James haviam saído para uma missão e não sabiam se poderiam voltar à tempo do noivado.

- Não acredito que papai e mamãe não estarão aqui – reclamou Sirius enquanto ajudava James a cozinhar.

- Pare de reclamar, eles virão para o casamento – falou James.

- E Remo e Lara? Por onde andam esses dois?

- Provavelmente fazendo o herdeiro – brincou James.

- Oi, amor – disse Lily entrando na cozinha.

- Oi, Lils – falou James e largou a frigideira para beijá-la.

- Merlin! – exclamou Sirius – Em vez de ajudar fica atrapalhando! O noivado é hoje a noite, sabiam?

James fez uma careta de cansaço e voltou a cozinhar, enquanto Lily ria da situação.

x

Um tempo mais tarde, Lara e Remo aparataram na casa dos Potter, tocando a campainha. Lily atendeu.

- Olá! – ela falou – Até que enfim chegaram. Sirius estava subindo pelas paredes...  
- Imaginei que ele estivesse nesse estado – falou Remo, rindo.

Eles se juntaram aos demais na mesa. Logo os Potter chegaram, para a felicidade de Sirius.

Depois de brindes, e sem escandâlos da Sra. Black, que compareceu ao evento, o jantar terminou. No dia seguinte seria o casamento, portanto todos foram para suas casas dormir. Sirius também saiu com os convidados, mas apenas James e Remo sabiam para onde ele havia ido.

Raios de sol refletiam-se na janela e banhavam o quarto. Sirius acordou com a claridade e levantou da cama, abrindo a janela para contemplar o mar. Lembrou-se do dia em que conheceu aquela morena na casa de Lily. Depois de ter tentado queimar seu cabelo, e de outras bobagens. Riu sozinho. Agora iriam se casar, nada poderia alegrar-lhe mais. Ele levaria ela para morar com ele nesta casa. Aproveitou o dia sozinho e quando entardeceu, tomou seu banho e se trocou. Depois colocou a caixa com as alianças em seu bolso e aparatou para o local onde seria realizado o casamento.

Juliana mal acordou e foi tomar seu banho, demorou-se muito, e quando saiu, encontrou Lily já arrumada em seu quarto. Ela percebeu a felicidade da amiga e falou, enquanto a ajudava a colocar o vestido:

- Como é bom ver você tão tão feliz.  
- É. Mas e Sirius, já chegou?

- Não, ainda não. Mas não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupada, eu confio inteiramente nele.

A porta do quarto se abriu e entrou Lara, também arrumada, no quarto.

- Quem imaginava, Juliana Granger casando-se com Sirius Black – ela falou.

- _Ninguém_ imaginava – Juliana falou, sorrindo.

James acordou com os berros de sua mãe. Estava atrasado, pois sonhava com uma certa ruiva. Não sabia quando iria pedi-la em casamento, mas planejava fazê-lo depois do exame, visto que Lily ficava nervosa antes de provas. Ele tomou seu banho e se arrumou. Enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos, a porta se abriu e Remo entrou impecávelmente arrumado. Foram então até o quarto de Juliana buscar suas namoradas.

Chegaram ao local do casamento. Estava inteiramente enfeitado com flores, Sirius já esperava ansioso. Eles entraram, e ficaram em suas posições. Então Juliana entrou. Sirius parecia enfeitiçado. Juliana caminhou, deslumbrante, até ele.

A cerimônia começou.

- Estamos todos reunidos hoje para celebrar a união de duas almas, Juliana Granger e Sirius Black. O amor é essencial para a vida, não há força nem poder capaz de destruí-lo, quando verdadeiro. Encontrar alguém à quem confiar a própria vida é raro. E esses dois tiveram essa sorte. Juliana, você aceita se casar com Sirius Black?

- Sim – ela falou.

- E você, Sirius, aceita se casar com Juliana Granger?

- Sim.

Os dois trocaram as alianças e fizeram as juras de amor, e então foi dito:

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Os dois se beijaram e saíram de mãos dadas para um carro.

Um tempo depois, os convidados já se encontravam na festa, quando o casal apareceu. Agora Juliana estava com um vestido mais simples.

A festa foi muito animada, com muita comida, bebidas e música. O casal saiu da festa cansados e entraram novamente no carro.

O carro os deixou em frente a uma casa maravilhosa, a mesma em que Sirius estava pela manhã.

- Que casa é essa? – perguntou Juliana.

- Nossa casa – falou ele, a pegando no colo.

x

Longe, em um apartamento, às dez horas da manhã...

Remo, apenas de short, segurando uma bandeja, falou, acordando a namorada:

- Acorda, amor.

- Café da cama? – ela falou sorrindo.

E então começou a comer o café-da-manhã, só depois reparando em um objeto, também na bandeja.

- Meu Merlin! – ela exclamou, com uma caixinha de veludo na mão.

- Abra – ele falou calmo.

Ela abriu a caixinha, e encontrou duas alianças de ouro.

- Quer casar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- E você pergunta? Claro! – ela falou, beijando em seguida o namorado.

x

Olá, bom dia – disse Lily entrando na cozinha dos Potter e encontrando James preparando o café-da-manhã.

- Oi, dormiu bem? – ele perguntou, a beijando na bochecha.

- Sim, está uma calma sem Sirius e Juliana aqui – ela falou.

- Verdade. Mas um casal, como nós, precisa de um tempo para si.

- Como Lara e Remo?

- Nós já sabíamos que eles seriam os primeiros a se juntarem em um ambiente fechado.

- É... Hoje temos nossa prova no Ministério – ela comentou nervosa.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, se você não passar, ninguém passa.

Ela sorriu. Eles terminaram de comer e foram logo para o Ministério.

Ao chegar, encontraram os amigos já na sala. Depois de se cumprimentarem, Lara falou:

- Temos uma novidade para vocês – disse Lara esticando a mão, como Juliana o havia feito.

- Merlin! – Lily exclamou rindo – Vou ficar para titia assim.

- Assim você acaba com o Pontas – brincou Remo.

- Estou pensando em pedir quando ela estiver saindo do banho, ou quando ela acordar... – falou James.

- Parece que eu desencadiei os pedidos – falou Sirius rindo.

- Que bom que chegaram, me acompanhem, por favor – uma mulher loira os chamou.

Ela caminhou até uma sala, e depois sentou-se na escrivaninha, encarando-os.

- Graças a vocês o Ministério se livrou de várias complicações, com ataques de Comensais e várias vidas foram salvas. Por isso, não precisarão fazer o teste, vocês já são aurores. Senhoritas, vocês tem a sala do lado esquerdo. Senhores, a do lado direito. No fim do corredor. Sejam bem vindos. Meu nome é Scarlett Johnson e serei sua supervisora.

Os quatro se acomodaram então em suas salas.

x

Alguns meses se passaram, nada de muito interessante havia acontecido na seção de aurores do Ministério. Não haviam sido noticiados ataques de Comensais a muito tempo. O que era suspeito demais. James e Lily compraram uma casa em Godric Hallow e estavam morando juntos. Lara e Remo haviam feito uma simples cerimônia de casamento.

- Que fome... – falou Lily enquanto cuidava de uma papelada em sua mesa – Sabe o que estou com vontade de comer? Aquela lasanha que só o James sabe fazer.

Juliana saiu correndo para o banheiro, voltando alguns minutos mais tarde.

- A quanto tempo você vem sentindo enjôos? – perguntou Lily?

- Faz mais ou menos uma semana que não posso ver algumas comidas.

- Que tal você fazer um teste de gravidez? – sugeriu Lara.

- Merlin, vou comprar agora um – ela disse e saiu correndo.

Um tempo depois Juliana voltou e foi correndo para o banheiro. Quando saiu, com uma expressão séria no rosto, falou, sorrindo nervosa:

- Estou grávida.

- Ahhhh! – as amigas fizeram a festa.

- Você vai contar para o Sirius, não é? – perguntou Lara.

- Sim, hoje a noite.

- Vá para casa então. Depois avisamos ao Sirius que você passou mal.

- Ok, beijos meninas! – ela disse saindo.

- Você e a Ju já casaram, e ela vai ter até um bebê agora e o James nada... – disse Lily.

- Se eu o conheço bem, ele deve estar preparando alguma surpresa pra te fazer o pedido.

Na sala ao lado...

- James, eu não quero me meter, mas você não acha que está na hora de pedir a Lily em casamento? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Almofadinhas – falou James – Lily terá uma surpresa, mas não agora.

- Acho que estou mais ansioso para saber o que você vai fazer do que ela – brincou Sirius.

- E como vai a Ju? – perguntou Remo.

- Não sei, ela está meio estranha.

- Já? Mas mal se casaram... – falou James.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e depois falou preocupado:

- Ela vem tendo uns enjôos, um dia desses eu estava falando de macarrão e ela saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Remo e James caíram na gargalhada.

- Não vejo graça – disse Sirius.

- Você já pensou que a Ju pode estar grávida?

- Não... – ele falou pensativo – Pode?

- É, você vai ter um filho logo, amigo.

x

À noite, na casa do casal Black.

- Ju, cheguei – disse Sirius entrando em casa.

Encontrou a esposa deitada na cama, embaixo de um monte de cobertas.

- O que aconteceu, amor? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu descobri uma coisa hoje...

- O que?

- Bem, estou grávida.

- Merlin! Eu vou ter um filho! – ele exclamou e começou a pular pelo quarto.

- Para! – Juliana exclamou depois de um tempo – Estou ficando tonta... e enjoada.

E ela saiu correndo para o banheiro, deixando um Sirius sorridente sentado na cama.

* * *


	23. O Olho Do Leão

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: O Olho do Leão**

* * *

James estava sentado na poltrona de sua casa, Lily havia ido dormir, alegando estar cansada. Mas James sabia que ela estava assim porque ele ainda não havia a pedido em casamento. Ele guardava uma surpresa para ela, que ela descobriria na outra noite. Lily acordou e desceu as escadas. Chegou na cozinha e sentiu um cheiro de ovos fritos. Sentiu-se enjoada e saiu correndo para o banheiro. James então saiu correndo atrás dela.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto a levava para a cama.

- Sim, eu só estava um pouco enjoada – disse Lily.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou trabalhar e você não sai dessa cama.

Ele foi para o Ministério e encontrou Juliana, que também acabara de chegar.

- Olá – ele falou.

- Oi, James. E aí, quando vai pedir a Evans em casamento?

- Não diga esse sobrenome. Tive que escutá-lo por cinco anos! Mas vou falar com ela hoje à noite, mas... ela enjoou hoje de manhã...

- Enjoou? – ela falou sorrindo e entrou correndo dentro da sala, deixando James no corredor sem entender nada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lara assustada, vendo a amiga entrar correndo dentro da sala.

- Acho que a Lily também está grávida!

- Nossa! Quanta criança não terá correndo por essa sala... – brincou Lara.

James havia mandado uma coruja para Lily dizendo para ela se arrumar, que eles sairiam de noite. Então, quando chegou em casa, lá estava a namorada, com um vestido preto e sandálias altas. Ele a levou até um restaurante francês.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante. Tiveram um ótimo jantar, conversaram sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. Após o jantar ele a levou para um lugar bem conhecido dos dois.

- Hogwarts – ela disse com lágrimas.

- Sim – ele falou e se virou de frente para ela – Bem, Lils, eu sei que deveria ter te pedido em casamento a dois meses atrás, mas falei com Minerva e ela só poderia levar os alunos para Hogsmead neste final de semana... É... Eu queria que fosse bem especial esse momento, e esse lugar foi onde nos conhecemos, brigamos e nos apaixonamos... Foi onde tudo começou, entende? É... Você aceita casar comigo, Lily?

- Claro que aceito, eu te amo, James.

Ela a abraçou e os dois começaram um longo beijo.

Minutos mais tarde, um garotinho correu até eles e falou:

- Por favor, nos ajude.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James.

- Os Comensais da Morte estão invadindo Hogsmead!

- Vá para o Ministério e convoque todos os aurores - falou James, e saiu correndo com o garoto.

James correu o mais rápido que pode. Quando chegou a Hogsmeade, encontrou professores, alunos e donos de lojas lutando. Um feitiço passou raspando por ele. Ele correu para os Comensais e começou a lutar.

Logo os outros aurores chegaram.

Narcisa e Lily lutavam...

- Está pronta para morrer, Evans? – perguntou Narcisa.

Lily jogou um feitiço que por pouco não acertou Narcisa.

- Avada Kedrava! – exclamou Narcisa, mas o feitiço não acertou Lily.

- Crucio! – gritou Lily, acertando Narcisa.

Ela ficou se contorcendo no chão e falou fracamente:

- Eu estou grávida, não tire esse filho de mim.

Lily retirou o feitiço. Narcisa começou a chorar e Lily aparatou com ela para o St. Mungus.

De outro lado, Bellatrix e Juliana...

- Como vai meu afilhado? – perguntou Bella com seu eterno tom de deboche.

- Bem, mas ele não será seu afilhado, Bella. Quando ele nascer, você estará morta.

- Isso é o que veremos. Ele que não irá sobreviver a essa nossa luta. E nem você. Avada Kedrava!

A luta havia terminado, com poucos feridos. Conseguiram pegar alguns Comensais, mas outros fugiram.

- Moody disse que Lily levou Narcisa para o St. Mungus, ela está grávida – disse Lara.

- E onde está a Ju? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não a vi – falou James.

- Estou aqui – falou Juliana se juntando ao grupo.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Remo.

- A marca negra de Bella queimou, fazendo o Avada ricochetear em uma árvore. Aproveitei para... brincar com ela – falou sorrindo.

- Tinha que ser minha mulher – exclamou Sirius também sorrindo.

- Vou ver a Lily – falou James.

- Tudo bem, tchau – falaram todos.

James aparatou no St. Mungus, encontrando Lily sentada em um banco. Quando o viu, ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

- Você está bem, amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou James preocupado.

- Estou grávida! – ela exclamou.

Depois de comemorações eles foram para casa.

Um ano havia se passado. Lily e James haviam tido um menino, Harry. Sirius e Juliana uma menina.

O Departamento de Aurores estava em alerta pois souberam da existência de uma tal profecia, e que Lord Voldemort sabia desta.

* * *


	24. Nem Sempre Há Finais Felizes

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Nem Sempre Há Finais Felizes**

* * *

Em Godric Hollow, James brincava com Harry – jogava o pomo de ouro para cima e o menino tentava pegá-lo. Lily cozinhava. Os amigos haviam estado em sua casa para uma visita, mas já haviam ido embora. O relógio da sala soou meia-noite.

Ouviu-se um estrondo do lado de fora da casa. James se levantou e olhou pela janela.

- Pega o Harry e sobe – falou James.

- Não, James!

- Vá, Lily. Eu amo você!

Ele deu um beijo no filho e o deu para Lily.

Lily segurou Harry e começou a chorar, vendo James descer as escadas. Ela correu para o quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

James chegou ao térreo, mas não teve tempo, um lampejo verde-esmeralda irrompeu na sala e o corpo de James encontrava-se agora sem vida no chão da sala. Voldemort subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto em que Lily estava.

- Dê-me a criança – ele falou com sua voz fria – Você não precisa morrer.

- Não! Terá que me matar – ela gritou, abraçando Harry com força.

- Avada Kedavra – falou Voldemort, fazendo o corpo de Lily cair no chão, também sem vida.

Harry, chorando, olhou para o homem. Voldemort falou, quase sibilando:

- Avada Kedavra.

Mas algo diferente ocorreu nesta vez, o feitiço não atingiu o menino, voltou para Voldemort.

Naquela noite Hagrid pegou Harry e o levou para Dumbledore, que o deixou com a família Dursley. Uma semana depois Sirius foi preso, acusado de trair os Potter e matá-los.

Descobriram que Remo era um lobisomem e ele teve que fugir.

Lara foi morar com sua mãe.

Juliana se mudou para uma pequena cidade na Escócia, morando sozinha, apenas com sua filha.

FIM.

xxxxxxxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos!!

* * *


End file.
